L'éclat du soleil
by kingaaa
Summary: Fuu observe chaque jour les tournesols. Elle contemple à chaque instant ce souvenir qui la guette continuellement. Mais...est-elle vraiment la seule ? SPOILERS : l'histoire se situe après la fin de la série
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je tenais vraiment à écrire une fic sur Samouraï Champloo, série que je trouve très intéressante (richesse des personnages, du sujet) et délirante (il faut l'avouer, certains moments sont mémorables :d). Je voulais tout d'abord écrire une histoire courte, mais évidemment cela n'a jamais abouti. Cette fic sera donc, longue et j'espère avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout (je le ferais, mais je ne sais pas le temps que cela me prendra :d).**

**Les phrases en gras et en italique sont tirées de la série.  
**

**J'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Kingaaa.**

**Titre :** L'éclat du soleil

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame/ Romance...

**Disclaimer : **L'univers appartient à Shinichirō Watanabe et Dai Sato. Les nouveaux personnages sont à moi.

**Prologue : **

Les pétales étincelants s'accordaient parfaitement avec le cœur même de la fleur. Les longues tiges vertes et dures permettaient de les rapprocher chaleureusement du soleil qui tapait sur le beau ciel azur. Le milieu de la plante, avec ses éclats de rouge et d'orange, était accentué harmonieusement avec les feuilles jaunes ovales qui l'entouraient.

Sous cette belle matinée, on aurait pu penser que le tournesol semblait sourire de lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs la sensation que ressentait le regard braqué dans cette direction.

**_ "Les tournesols sont magnifiques." _**

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle observait ce champ de tournesols. Ces fleurs couleur du soleil semblaient raviver en elle des souvenirs aussi joyeux que tristes. Des instants intenses qu'elle avait volontairement voulu cacher dans sa mémoire. Des moments où sa vie avait un but qu'elle avait finalement atteint.

- Fuu-chan !

La brunette se retourna brusquement, totalement éveillée de sa rêverie. De ses grands yeux, elle vit un vieil homme la regarder sévèrement, l'air courroucé de la voir en train de rêver constamment. La dite Fuu sourit doucement, prise en faute. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée et s'attirait énormément de problèmes, par moments.

- Fuu ! Tu étais encore en train de rêvasser !

Un vieil homme au kimono sombre gris, au dos rond et au visage marqué par la vie se tint juste devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux attachés comme elle avait l'habitude de les avoir, mais ceux-ci avaient quelque peu poussé sans que cela ne se remarque considérablement. Deux broches lui permettaient de maintenir fermement les quelques mèches rebelles qui tentaient par tous les moyens de s'échapper de sa coiffure soigneusement entreprise. Ayant revêtu un kimono classique, mais élégant aux couleurs plus sombres que le rouge, virant au bordeaux, la silhouette de l'adolescente semblait avoir grandi.

- Excusez-moi, patron... Je...

Physiquement, Fuu semblait avoir nettement grandi, mais au niveau de ses bêtises quotidiennes, la maturité manquait. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer pour se justifier ? Pour expliquer ses absences à longueur de temps ? La brune soupira doucement, quelque peu épuisée et ennuyée.

- Au fond...

Elle sursauta vivement, surprise par le changement de ton dans la voix de son employeur. Elle le regarda impatiente.

- Que vois-tu lorsque tu regardes ce champ de tournesols ?

La brune contempla les yeux soudainement devenus moins sévères de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son cœur bondit doucement dans sa poitrine, réveillé par des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir déjà connus par le passé, mais qu'elle n'était plus apte à connaître à présent. La nostalgie la pris. La certitude que le temps était révolu, mais que les souvenirs étaient nets. Intacts. Si proches d'elle-même et de son âme. La jeune fille sourit doucement et observa ce champ de fleurs qui paraissaient s'éloigner à l'infini...

**_ "Un samouraï qui sent le tournesol ?" _**

- Le passé.

Sa voix se fit douce et précise. Son timbre ne trembla pas, sembla serein. A présent, son cœur était complet. Il n'avait plus de but à atteindre. Plus de vengeance. Plus de personnes à retrouver. Plus de quête continue. Plus...Plus rien.

- Je vois le passé.

**_ "Les tournesols n'ont pas de parfum. Cela ne signifie t-il pas qu'un tel samouraï n'existe pas ?" _**

Et soudain, les traits quelque peu furieux du vieil homme se détendirent au maximum. Comme si la sincérité des propos de cette jeune fille avait touché un point dans son cœur à lui. Ce cœur vieux et pourtant pleins de ressentis, pleins de vécu. C'est un peu comme si son cœur s'était adouci en observant Fuu à longueur de temps, plongée de temps à autre dans ses souvenirs, en pleine rêverie pendant son travail, alors qu'elle commettait des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle, pendant qu'elle mangeait comme quatre, alors qu'elle était constamment fauchée, alors qu'elle s'amusait avec son animal de compagnie et puis, surtout,...Surtout pendant qu'elle regardait ces tournesols dans son jardin comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde...

Cette fleur semblait être la vie de Fuu.

Son seul univers.

- Je comprends.

La brune releva ses yeux surpris vers ceux, à présent, baissés du vieil homme. Elle fut, un instant, attendrie devant cette silhouette difficilement debout. Devant ces yeux souvent ennuyés (à cause d'elle et de son don pour les catastrophes) et qui semblaient compatissants pour une fois. Fuu vivait et travaillait ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit ce genre d'expressions s'afficher sur le visage de cet homme qui l'avait logée, qui lui avait trouvé un travail, qui l'avait aidée.

Elle se souvint inévitablement du jour de son arrivée ici. Comme attirée par la vision de ce jardin immense plein de tournesols. Comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Comme un bond dans le passé qu'elle avait quitté des mois durant. Ses yeux avaient été plongés dans l'immensité de ces plantes du soleil, hypnotisés par leur éclat si vivant, si bienveillant...Fuu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de contempler ces végétaux qui avaient été un symbole pour elle auparavant. Un lien avec le samouraï de son souvenir. Son père. L'homme qui l'avait abandonnée, elle et sa mère. Le samouraï qui sentait le tournesol. Son ultime but. Sa dernière confrontation.

Elle se remémore l'interpellation de ce vieillard qui l'avait vue si fascinée par ce jardin. Par les fleurs qu'il avait lui-même cultivées, choyées, aimées...Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il allait lui proposer de vivre au milieu de cet Eden ensoleillé pour quelque temps.

- C'est la première fois que tu réponds à ma question, ma petite Fuu.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je savais bien que toi et moi, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Je sais maintenant que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte. Tu es comme moi, Fuu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle frissonna. Était-elle comme lui ? Vraiment ? Son instinct gamin se rebella. Pas elle. Si jeune, si spontanée. Une gaffeuse par excellence. Si pleine de vie...Non, elle ne pouvait pas être aigrie par les souvenirs. Pas encore. Pas alors qu'elle avait atteint son seul objectif dans la vie.

- Tu es comme moi, Fuu

Impossible. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle avait acquis un peu l'expérience de l'existence. Elle savait ce qu'il était essentiel de sacrifier pour pouvoir récupérer toutes les réponses que l'on voulait récupérer. Pourtant, la brune savait aussi parfaitement qu'on n'obtenait pas toujours les réponses que l'on s'attendait de recevoir. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse. Elle avait finalement rencontré son père. Faible et malade. Si différent de la personne qu'elle s'attendait de voir. Toutefois, elle l'avait reconnue. Dans son âme, son cœur, il était le même. Son père. L'homme qui l'avait abandonnée. L'être qu'elle avait recherché sans relâche. Celui qu'elle a finalement retrouvé. Celui qui était mort...

Était-elle comme l'homme en face d'elle de ce fait ? Triste et accablée par les souvenirs ? Désemparée au point de se réfugier continuellement dans sa mémoire ? Ses yeux bruns se reposèrent un instant sur ces grands soleils au dehors et ses lèvres formèrent alors un léger rictus amusé.

- Tu aimes tout simplement les tournesols.

Non, elle ne l'était pas...

- Moi, ils me font penser à ma femme. Elle adorait les tournesols. Elle les trouvait rayonnants. Mais pour moi, c'était elle, le véritable soleil ici.

Fuu sourit encore plus sincèrement. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être ici. A un endroit où on l'avait comprise, un lieu où rêver lui était encore permis.

- Mais !

La brunette sursauta violemment en entendant la voix changeante de son patron. Elle s'était métamorphosée d'un coup en un ton strict et énervé. La fillette sentit le flot de représailles affluer sur son dos.

- Mais contempler ces tournesols ne va pas te remplir les poches ! Allez, au boulot !

- Oui ! Oui ! J'y vais.

Était-il schizophrène ? Fuu ne voulait même pas trop y réfléchir et s'empressa de rejoindre son poste de travail.

C'était une auberge isolée de toute l'animation des villes. Une auberge de repos, mais aussi un restaurant où surplombait un grand jardin de tournesols. Un endroit où ceux dont l'esprit était embrouillé pouvait obtenir, avec une peu de chance, une once de paix. Elle ne se plaignait pas de son travail. Elle ne gagnait pas énormément, mais au moins, elle était logée. Elle avait un toit et une vue de sa chambre qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Décidée de ne plus vouloir abuser de la patience de son patron, Fuu se dépêcha de partir, non sans un dernier regard vers ces végétaux du soleil sous ce bel après-midi ensoleillé. Elle sourit agréablement.

Après tout...

Qui pouvait résister à l'éclat d'un tournesol ?

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **

**Kingaaa.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Kingaaa. **

**Chapitre 1 : **

Il ne savait plus avec quelle énergie il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Ni l'endroit, ni le souffle difficile de sa respiration alors qu'il s'avançait vers un lieu où il pourrait récupérer toute la force qui lui manquait. Il ne voyait plus rien.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses lunettes qui semblaient avoir pris un mauvais coup ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de son arcade qui saignait et lui gênait de ce fait, la vue ? Peut-être à cause de lui-même qui n'avait pas suffisamment été attentif face à l'ennemi ? Il ne savait pas.

Cherchait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être oui...Était-ce un hasard s'il avait entendu des villageois parler entre eux et divulguer des informations qui auraient pu lui être utiles ? Au fond, cette partie de la région était assez vaste et ce qu'il cherchait aurait très bien pu être à des kilomètres de là, il en avait conscience.

Était-il attiré par quelque chose qu'il parvenait discerner malgré lui de son œil saignant et quasi fermé de gêne ? Ne se dirigeait-il pas inconsciemment vers cette source de lumière presque éphémère ? N'allait-il pas directement vers ce champ qu'il constatait infiniment grand ?

**_ "J'ai voyagé pour trouver quelque chose. Mais, je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. Peut-être que je cherchais uniquement à fuir."_**

Il ne savait pas.

Jin marchait lentement, plus de fatigue et de faim que d'une quelconque défaite. Il n'avait pas perdu, non. Il n'était pas faible et vulnérable. Il s'était juste laissé distraire et cela avait permis à un adversaire de le blesser. Une entaille. Une vengeance de suite assouvie. Le combattant voulait juste manger, se reposer quelque temps, rien de plus pour le moment. Sa quête allait pouvoir reprendre dès qu'il aurait repris des forces. Et, il le pensait sincèrement, ce champ de fleurs au loin était le parfait endroit où il pourrait récupérer tout ce qui n'était plus à lui.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas d'argent. Comme toujours. Triste habitude qui le suivait comme une malédiction depuis si longtemps...Errant continuellement pour se trouver une place, pour trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur, pour pouvoir se rassasier de quelques présences intéressantes, quelques combats magistraux. Nomade, le rônin avait pourtant atterri ici. Devant cette auberge aux tournesols. Et son unique œil, qui ne voyait plus très bien à cause du sang qui s'y glissait, se concentra vers cette masse jaune sur l'herbe fraîche. Il soupira doucement et entra à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, voyant son sang couler, on acceptera de le nourrir gratuitement, qui sait ?

* * *

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir quelqu'un comme ça. Si flegmatique. Si silencieux. Si mystérieux. Il avait froid dans le dos rien qu'en le regardant, ayant conscience que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui avait pénétré dans son auberge.

Le vieil homme se dirigea immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant. Doucement, calmement, ménageant sa curiosité devant cet être qui semblait être le portrait type d'un samouraï vu son armement et son allure. D'une voix amicale, il s'adressa à son nouveau client, non sans remarquer la blessure à son œil.

- Il faudrait vous soigner.

Jin avait patienté sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Il attendait le bon moment, se préparant sans doute à une difficulté toujours plus grande au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, on ne lui voulait que du bien, semble t-il. Le soigner ? Ah oui...C'est vrai, qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à la douleur de son estomac inoccupé pour le moment.

- Car blessé, votre œil ne pourra plus voir l'éclat du soleil.

Le rônin fronça légèrement ses sourcils devant ces propos évasifs. Il se tu. Comme toujours. Ne trouvant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce genre de paroles, ne trouvant pas la force de réfléchir correctement sans avoir mangé depuis des jours. Le vieillard, qui semblait être le propriétaire, sourit joyeusement devant le silence du récent venu.

- Vous sembliez regarder mes tournesols. Peut-être les aimez-vous, vous aussi.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux gris, au dos rond et au sourire discret, mais sincère le regarda alors profondément et Jin se tendit doucement, imperceptiblement. Cet homme avait visé juste. L'observait-il de l'intérieur alors qu'il entrait dans sa demeure ? Se trouvait-il, lui-même, par un immense hasard en pleine contemplation de ces fleurs au dehors ?

- Mais, avant toute chose, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez.

L'homme du troisième âge était content d'avoir eu la possibilité d'inquiéter ou de surprendre, une fraction de seconde, cet homme aux allures froides et dangereuses. Quel coup du destin qu'il avait d'avoir chassé Fuu et d'avoir pris sa place un moment pour réfléchir à la déclaration de la jeune femme. Que coïncidence d'avoir surpris quelques minutes plus tard un samouraï fixer ces tournesols de la même façon que son employée. Voir ce même reflet captivé et un brin nostalgique dans ses pupilles. Était-ce ce simple fait qui avait décidé l'homme à parler aussi ouvertement à ce nouvel arrivant ? Certainement...

- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je préfère que vous le sachiez.

Le propriétaire sursauta très étonné d'entendre cette information. Jin observa tous ses gestes sentant le refus de lui offrir l'hospitalité devenir réalité. Il patienta pourtant. Le vieil homme soupira lourdement, certainement ennuyé d'être placé dans une position comme celle-ci : entre sa conscience et son intérêt.

- Vous avez décidément beaucoup de points communs !

Cependant, il dit une chose que le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il dise. Cet homme était une réelle source de surprise et déséquilibrait même (un tout petit peu) un être aussi impassible que Jin.

- Pour la peine, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de vous !

Le samouraï ne savait absolument pas à qui le possesseur de cette auberge faisait référence. Et il n'était pas prêt à lui poser la question car, après tout, n'allait-il pas le savoir dans quelques minutes ? Autant attendre et observer ce que lui réserve le futur. Et puis...le plus important, c'est qu'on allait s'occuper de lui alors qu'il était fauché. Une chance ! Il ne fallait pas trop se plaindre.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un œil qui ne voyait plus le soleil ?

* * *

- Fuu !

La voix s'éleva impatiente dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Et l'homme bien qu'âgé avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Il s'impatientait de trouver la jeune fille qu'il désirait voir s'occuper de leur énigmatique arrivant. Ils semblaient avoir des points communs : leur franchise, leur manque d'argent, leur façon de regarder les tournesols,...Le vieillard n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'étaient des points communs considérables, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, après tout ? L'âge avait ses défauts...

- Maki, tu peux me dire où se trouve Fuu ?

Une femme la peau d'un blanc quasi transparent, aux yeux chocolat et avec une longue et fine silhouette leva la tête surprise d'entendre la voix préoccupée de son patron. Vêtue d'un kimono noir aux multiples fleurs colorées, elle regarda de gauche à droite peu réjouie. La belle jeune fille se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure inquiète et murmura doucement des mots à elle-même.

- Elle n'y est quand même pas allée...

- Que dis-tu ?

L'homme s'approcha aussi rapidement que possible de son interlocutrice. N'étant plus aussi jeune, il pouvait être dur d'oreille parfois. Son employée se sentit obligée de répéter des mots qu'elle regrettait déjà.

- Fuu-chan est partie.

- Partie ?

- Oui, elle s'est rendue compte que le groupe de cinq samouraïs qui est arrivé hier après-midi n'avait pas payé leur séjour et elle les a poursuivis. Ils sont passés par derrière pour éviter d'être vus.

Les yeux du patron s'ouvrirent plus qu'à la normale, choqués, perdus. Sa main trembla légèrement et il s'empressa de la cacher dans une de ses poches. Son trouble ne devait pas être visible pour son employée, car elle n'en fit aucune remarque particulière. Toutefois, les fins sourcils de la brune ne froncèrent eux aussi après réflexion.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ?

- Fuu-chan voulait régler cette histoire toute seule malgré mes protestations...Et elle est partie. Cela fait un moment déjà.

Le vieillard sentit son cœur battre plus fort, angoissé de savoir que la brunette était peut-être en danger à cause de lui. A cause du fait qu'il n'était plus assez robuste et conséquent pour diriger une auberge d'une poigne de fer, comme auparavant, comme lorsqu'il imposait le respect par sa force et son courage. Devait-il simplement l'attendre ? Mais elle traînait depuis longtemps selon les dires de son employée. Ce n'était pas normal. Devait-il courir après Fuu ? Mais avec quelles armes la défendre ? Quelle force ? L'homme se sentit enfermé dans son propre corps tout d'un coup. Impuissant et faible. Pas à la hauteur de sa tâche. Une tâche que Fuu désirait soulager. Il serra son poing vieux et ridé et regarda les alentours comme à la recherche d'une solution à son problème.

Elle s'imposa alors à lui.

- Vous n'avez pas d'argent, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.

Jin constata, en voyant revenir le propriétaire, que ses traits n'étaient plus du tout aussi sereins et amusés, que sa voix vibrait et semblait pressée, que ses pas s'étaient faits anxieux et rapides. Il n'avait rien répondu à la question de l'homme, mais hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Vous mangerez tout ce que vous voudrez si vous me ramenez mon employée saine et sauve.

Le samouraï considéra un moment l'homme et sa proposition. Il avait pensé, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avoir un repas et un soin gratuit, non ? Le brun aux longs cheveux soupira doucement. Cela avait été trop beau et en voir le visage de cet homme, cela paraissait lui tenir cœur. Était-ce par désespoir qu'il était venu lui demander de l'aide ? Sûrement.

- Bien.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que la frimousse angoissée du vieil homme s'était éclairée soudainement. Il ne savait pas si c'était la faim ou son sens du devoir qui l'avait poussé à se lever pour sortir de cette auberge. Jin ne se sentait pas d'humeur à trop réfléchir. Il avait faim. Son œil le gênait. Cet homme lui proposait la réponse à tous ses problèmes d"un seul coup. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre. C'était même une chance. Le rônin aimait le combat, après tout. Il était fait pour ça.

- Savez-vous dans quelle direction ils sont allés ?

- Ils sont certainement partis vers la ville de...

Étrangement, les sourcils de Jin se froncèrent. Il aurait presque parié que le vieil homme avait failli répondre à une question dont il n'était pas censé connaître la réponse. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le stress et l'inquiétude qui lui donnèrent cette impression ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Maki !

L'homme du troisième âge appela son autre employée hâtivement, qui apparue de suite l'air affolé.

- Je pense...Je pense qu'ils ont dit qu'ils comptaient se diriger vers le nord, vers la prochaine ville.

Le samouraï ne répondit pas et sortit sans en demander plus.

Plus vite il ramènera cette fille, plus vite il pourra enfin déguster son délicieux repas...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout. **

**Kingaaa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis :) Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent ma très modeste fic et la commentent. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Pourquoi ?

C'était la question qu'elle se posait alors qu'elle courait à en perdre tout l'oxygène qu'elle stockait soigneusement dans ses poumons. C'était l'ultime interrogation alors qu'elle galopait à vite allure dans cette forêt interminable pour essayer de fuir ses poursuivants. C'était une de ses galères où elle avait l'habitude de se fourrer...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis souvent dans des situations pas possibles ?

Fuu râlait. Elle avait encore assez de force pour le faire à voix haute. La brunette avait pourtant bien agi, elle s'était montrée assez polie en abordant ces messieurs qui avaient oublié de payer leur dû. Elle leur avait gentiment fait remarquer leur oubli, mais ils avaient sûrement mal pris le fait qu'elle les insulte n'obtenant pas les résultats souhaités...

Fuu râlait encore plus...Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Pour l'instant, la seule alternative était de courir, de fuir...Et après, elle aviserait. C'est ça, elle crierait. Il fallait qu'elle se reproche de la ville pour que quelqu'un, âme généreuse, vienne la sauver. Ou bien qu'elle trouve une idée pour faire payer, dans tous les sens du terme, ces hommes qui lui couraient après...

Oui, c'était un plan excellent !

Enfin, cela l'aurait été si sa jambe ne s'était pas prise dans la petite branche joliment camouflée par l'herbe épaisse. Elle soupira. Autant pour le plan.

La brune n'avait plus le choix, il fallait improviser...

Fuu n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'un des hommes, le plus rapide certainement, était déjà devant elle souriant satisfait de la voir au sol.

- Tu cours vite, tu sais ?

- Pas suffisamment, je pense.

Il répondit à son ton râleur par un sourire encore plus grand. L'adolescente s'était alors levée et faisait face à cet homme qui fut rejoint assez rapidement par ses quatre autres compagnons. Fuu sentait la situation se corser, mais, après tout, n'avait-elle pas vécu des situations beaucoup plus dangereuses déjà ? Oui, bien sûr...Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle avait connu pire, bien pire. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

La brunette sourit provocatrice un instant, prête à faire face.

Toutefois, un doute s'insinua en elle. Un doute affreux. Horrible tellement il était évident.

Elle n'était plus protégée.

La sueur maculait à présent son front plissé par l'angoisse et la réalisation. La peur passa un instant dans ses grands yeux bruns. Son corps se statufia complètement face à ces hommes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle. Des hommes banals. Des hommes, pourtant, face auxquels elle ne faisait pas le poids...Des êtres qui avaient refusé de payer son patron, le vieil homme qui l'avait recueillie et offert un travail, presque un an déjà. Des êtres qui, au départ, ne voulaient pas l'éliminer comme par le passé, mais qui paraissaient pourtant être un obstacle à la jeune femme qu'elle était.

Elle était seule.

Plus de Mugen. Plus de Jin.

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Plus d'un an déjà. Plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas totalement réalisé ce que cela impliquait réellement. S'était-elle refusé de penser à eux pendant tout ce temps ? Elle pensait y être arrivée.

_ "Que vois-tu lorsque tu regardes ce champ de tournesols ?" _

Enfin...

_ "Le passé." _

Et cela n'impliquait pas seulement le samouraï qui sent le tournesol . Cela impliquait également tout ce qui avait permis cette quête et cette retrouvaille. Cela impliquait Mugen et Jin.

Leur trio infernal. Leurs personnalités si différentes. Leurs indépendances. Leur manque d'argent. Leur ventre affamé. Leurs disputes. Leurs galères. Leur complicité. Leur amitié. Leur si belle alliance...

Fuu sentit le regret s'installer dans le coin sombre de son âme. Elle perçut la peine et la solitude rien qu'à cet instant. Rien que ces quelques secondes alors qu'elle ne les avait pas ressenties depuis des mois, depuis leur séparation à tous les trois. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous choisi une voie différente avec un sourire satisfait. Le moment fatidique et pourtant si léger de leurs adieux. Cet instant où elle avait pourtant la certitude qu'ils se reverraient certainement un de ces jours.

Était-elle la seule qui y avait cru finalement ?

Et s'ils...

S'ils étaient morts ?

La jeune femme eut un soubresaut inquiétant face à cette pensée. Cette sombre idée qu'au fond, elle n'avait peut-être plus à espérer une rencontre imprévue, un espoir au coin de la rue, le désir de revivre au moins quelques secondes ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle regardait constamment ces tournesols ? Qu'elle tentait d'imprégner ce soleil dans ses ténébreuses pensées ? Essayer de raviver l'éclat de son bonheur juste un bref instant...

Non, ils n'étaient pas morts. C'était impossible. Impensable. Ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles qu'elle. Ils s'en sortaient malgré toutes les situations difficiles qu'ils avaient vécues. Elle en était persuadée. Aussi persuadée et têtue qu'elle en était capable. Aussi certaine qu'elle était, de retrouver un jour le samouraï qui sentait le tournesol . Cette volonté inébranlable qu'elle avait quelque chose à récupérer, à prouver à elle-même, aux autres peut-être. Cette même volonté qui se reflétait dans ses yeux furibonds à cet instant.

L'adolescente prit un morceau de bois et c'est avec détermination qu'elle s'apprêtait à se défendre aussi férocement qu'elle en était capable. Elle ne pouvait pas donner aussi facilement raison à ces hommes. Ces hommes qui n'avaient pas payé ce qu'ils devaient et qui, de ce fait, lui faisaient perdre de l'argent ! Elle qui était constamment sans un sou...Les yeux de la brunette fusillèrent violemment ses assaillants.

- Vous n'avez pas payé ce que vous deviez à mon patron !

Ceux-ci furent surpris, mais s'approchèrent tout de même de la jeune fille sans grands doutes. Rien ne changeait pour eux. Pas même cette lueur farouche dans le regard de la brune. Pas même son courage et son tempérament. Rien.

Fuu frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put l'homme qui s'avançait en premier sur elle. Il reçut le coup sans ménagement. La jeune femme se sourit à elle-même, fière. Pas longtemps du moins, son assaillant, peu ravi d'avoir été frappé, se jeta en colère sur elle. La brune se débattit comme elle le pouvait. Sans succès...

Si l'intervention inestimable de son animal de compagnie n'avait pas suffisamment surpris ces ravisseurs, elle n'aurait certainement pas été en train de courir à en perdre haleine, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle s'attirait aussi facilement des problèmes...

* * *

Il était arrivé en ville persuadé qu'il allait vite trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après tout, les pas, les fuites rapides dans la forêt avaient laissé des traces. Il n'était pas loin. Il le savait. Scrutant d'un regard concentré les environs, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter. Cela porta vite ses fruits.

- Où est cette petite peste ?

Jin avait bien fait d'attendre et de se préparer. A ce qu'il comprit, la jeune employée leur avait échappé et ils la cherchaient tout comme lui. Toutefois, il sera là lui lorsqu'ils la retrouveront et pourra enfin la ramener pour s'offrir son copieux repas. Il n'attendait que ça.

- Je l'ai vue rôder ici. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

- Elle va payer le coup qu'elle m'a donné !

Au moins, elle savait se défendre...Ou plutôt courir suffisamment vite. Et se cacher...temporairement aussi.

Jin arpentait les rues en observant bien tous les lieux qui auraient pu faire office de cachette. Des ruelles. Petites et crasseuses. Des maisons. Des auberges où il fallait certainement consommer. Cette fille avait-elle pris son porte-monnaie avant de sortir pour aller convaincre ces hommes de payer ce qu'ils avaient consommé ? Assez atypique comme réaction si cela avait été le cas. Cette employée n'avait donc pas d'argent sur elle. Elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher très longtemps. Bien.

- Elle est là !

De mieux en mieux. Cela lui évitera de perdre du temps inutilement.

Jin suivit les hommes qui se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit, vers la même personne, qui localisée, détallait à toute allure, tel un lapin poursuivi. Le samouraï soupira ennuyé. Il fallait qu'il agisse tout de suite, pour éviter de perdre du temps. De sa voix froide et professionnelle, résonna un ordre.

- Ce n'est pas elle que vous cherchez, c'est moi.

De surprise, les hommes se retournèrent vers cette voix. Ils le toisèrent sans comprendre, énervés d'avoir été interrompus par un inconnu.

- Et qui es-tu pour qu'on ait envie de te chercher, hein ? C'est la fille notre problème.

Les garons s'approchèrent tout de même de Jin provocateurs, désireux de lui faire payer cette interruption comme il se doit. Que pensait-il ? Lui seul contre eux. Un seul homme contre quatre autres colériques.

- Mais si tu insistes, tu peux être notre problème aussi...

D'un calme imperturbable, Jin sortit son sabre voyant que ses assaillants en faisaient de même. Régler ça vite. Partir et ne pas combattre des amateurs. Les exercices étaient utiles parfois, mais épuisants aussi. Le sang séché sur son œil l'ennuyait, mais avait arrêté de couler. C'était une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose que ses adversaires allaient vite regretter.

- Vous me faites juste perdre mon temps.

Sa silhouette se déplaçait avec une adresse et une grâce féline. Lorsque le premier corps se jeta sur lui, Jin n'eut besoin que d'éviter soigneusement le coup porté avec trop de hâte. Il se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers la gauche et utilisa le manche de son sabre pour tempérer les ardeurs de son agresseur. Et de un.

Voir leur compagnon atterrir aussi facilement à terre choqua et réveilla la colère de ses amis qui, d'un élan violent et brusque, s'élancèrent tous en même temps vers le samouraï. Leurs armes en main, ils semblaient inquiétants et redoutables à en croire les yeux terrifiés des villageois braqués sur eux. Assistant un combat inégal où l'issue semblait évidente.

De son habileté et de sa rapidité légendaires, Jin tournoyait lentement sur lui-même pour éviter toutes les attaques multiples qui chargeaient sur lui. Son épée trancha l'air plus d'une fois essayant d'éviter la lame adverse, mais visa plus d'une fois le corps de ses attaquants inégaux.

Il aimait le combat. Il vivait en combattant. Il ressentait ce calme en lui-même qui explosait lorsqu'il se battait. Et lui, qui même en luttant, garde son sang-froid, il le sent bouillir dans son corps, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Jin appréciait cette adrénaline. Pas autant que Mugen certainement. Pas de la même façon que lui, évidement, mais il l'aimait. Il avait travaillé pour elle, pour qu'elle lui soit utile lorsqu'il affronterait des ennemis qu'il se devait d'éliminer. Il le voulait pour être plus fort. Continuellement. Toujours plus fort et victorieux. Toujours à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui demandait.

De ce qu'il s'imposait à lui-même aussi.

Le rônin n'avait pas remarqué que le combat s'était si vite terminé. Peut-être aurait-il voulu qu'il continue ? Non, non...Il avait trop faim pour ça. De ses yeux nullement perturbés par les corps gisants à terre, il observa les alentours à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il était venue chercher.

Après tout, n'était-il pas là pour obtenir ce repas tant convoité ?

Cependant, un détail l'ennuya subitement ne voyant pas la jeune employée. Une si insignifiante information lui tiqua l'esprit...Un, deux, trois, quatre...Le compte n'y était pas. Jin soupira doucement plus accablé que fatigué.

Il en manquait un.

* * *

Elle avait stoppé ses pas, s'était figée dans le temps. Elle avait arrêté de s'enfuir au simple son de cette voix calme et solennelle. Fuu sentit son cœur palpiter, bondir, faiblir...Quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, quelqu'un la protégeait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. La brunette se retourna reconnaissante au possible. Et puis...

Et puis cette voix lui semblait familière. Étrangement. Douloureusement.

Mais peut-être qu'elle rêvait ? Trop habituée à voir quelqu'un lui porter secours. Trop familiarisée avec l'idée qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui auraient pu venir la sauver.

Il fallait qu'elle s'approche, qu'elle revienne sur ses pas et qu'elle entende de nouveau ce timbre qui ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible à ses oreilles. La brune était beaucoup trop loin pour en être sûre, trop loin pour voir l'allure qu'avait son sauveur. Se rapprocher vite. Tout de suite.

C'était son plan. Sa deuxième tentative de la journée. Cependant, c'était comme lorsqu'on passait une journée où rien ne nous réussi, comme aujourd'hui...Comme s'il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait rendre votre journée plus attrayante. Comme une malchance qui vous suivait comme la peste.

Fuu se serait rapprochée. Elle aurait trouvé les réponses qu'elle désirait avoir si un coup frappé violemment sur sa tête ne lui avait pas fait perdre connaissance, tout pied et toute notion de bon sens.

Décidément, la brunette ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle méritait tout ça...


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Ce chapitre marque l'arrivée (assez spéciale, je l'avoue) du personnage manquant à notre trio. Son apparition pourra vous étonner et n'est, d'ailleurs, peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez du personnage (l'aurais-je fait exprès ? :d), c'est pourquoi j'attends impatiemment vos réactions. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Kingaaa.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il faisait déjà nuit. Le ciel avait pris une teinte sombre et pourtant suffisamment éclairée par les étoiles qui scintillaient. La nuit était là, environnant l'atmosphère si calme et paisible du soir. Les ténèbres, prêtes à manger tout être qui s'aventurait dans leur gouffre étaient si proches qu'il pouvait, de sa main, tendre vers elles et y sombrer.

Était-ce la fin ?

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres saignantes de cette silhouette à terre. Ses yeux trempés dans son propre sang pouvaient, tout de même, discerner les étoiles qui semblaient le narguer de là-haut, le provoquer. Quelle bêtise ! L'homme se sourit à lui-même devant ce spectacle. Pourquoi était-il couché ici, au juste ?

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et il avait pourtant atterri ici. La noirceur ne l'avait pas empêché de regagner un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, un lieu où pourtant il avait décidé de mourir. Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de sa bouche blessée et tout son corps sentit les conséquences de cet effort un peu partout. Pourquoi riait-il au fond ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle à mourir ici ?

Aucun combat ne l'avait pleinement arrêté. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner quelque soit l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui. Toujours prêt à affronter continuellement le monde; tout l'univers de ses gestes assez loufoques, mais tellement dévastateurs. Personne ne lui avait encore fait renoncer à exister. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attachait pas à ce que les autres lui disaient ou pensaient. Pour lui, c'était du vent, de la merde.

Alors que faisait-il ici ? Était-ce l'endroit le plus idéal pour mourir ?

Il entendit vaguement un bruit se frayer un passage dans le vent léger de la soirée. Un son quasi infime qu'il capta de ses oreilles assourdies par les affrontements. Une si simple sonorité qui frôlait l'air qu'il respirait difficilement. Un bref éclat de lucidité qui ne lui permit pas de s'évanouir sous la fatigue.

L'homme distingua le son si familier d'une feuille froissée, d'une plante écrasée, d'un végétal dérangeant. Il su qu'on approchait de lui avec appréhension. Ne le voyant pas assez distinctement pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et donc, d'être un éventuel danger. Il n'était plus qu'un homme à l'article de la mort. Pas assez de force pour se relever, ni pour mourir. Suffisamment de souffle pour se maintenir en vie, mais pas assez pour pouvoir vivre à pleins poumons.

Agonisant tel un chien errant sous cette nuit étoilée.

- Qui est là ?

Des mots qui lui sifflaient étrangement entre les oreilles. Des paroles qu'il percevait à peine à travers sa souffrance. Une voix qu'il reconnut comme apeurée et surprise. Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Tant qu'à mourir, il ne voulait pas de compagnie, pas de questions, pas d'indiscrétion.

- Vous m'entendez ? Répondez !

Il n'était pas ici pour se justifier devant qui que se soit. Cette personne n'avait qu'à l'achever si elle en avait le courage. Lui, il ne ferait rien pour l'en dissuader. Après tout, n'était-il pas ici pour mourir ?

- Vous êtes ici chez moi.

Ainsi donc, cette voix qui paraissait être celle d'un homme assez âgé, appartenait au propriétaire de ce lieu. Le jeune homme allongé à terre, couvert de blessures diverses, sourit malgré lui. Il ne faisait de cadeau personne, même si proche de la mort qu'il sentait à plein nez, qu'il voyait presque devant lui, il gênait toujours quelqu'un. Bah, il s'en fichait, au fond.

- Vous entendez ?

Et soudain la réalisation. L'affreuse vérité que l'homme d'un certain âge constatait dans ses pupilles horrifiées. Cet être au dos courbé, à la silhouette quelque peu enveloppée et à la voix irritée se plaça juste au dessus de l'homme mourant. Le propriétaire comprit la situation sans détours dans laquelle il venait de mettre les pieds et son pauvre cœur affaibli par la vie bondit précipitamment. Il s'était frayé un chemin parmi la végétation assez haute de son jardin.

Un homme se trouvait à terre. En sang. Au milieu de son beau jardin de tournesols.

- Que... !

Que faisait-il là ? Le possesseur de cette terre se posa la question. Pourquoi trouvait-il un homme à l'agonie dans ces fleurs du soleil, ces plantes qu'il avait tant cultivées et dont il s'est tant occupé ?

- Vous êtes gravement blessé ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Les personnes âgées avaient-elles toutes ce timbre de voix si affolé face à quelqu'un sur le point de mourir ? Après tout, elles étaient proches de connaître la même chose, alors...L'agonisant entendit ces idées ironiques traverser un instant son esprit. Même si proche de la mort, on venait le déranger ! Quelle poisse !

- Il faut vous soigner et...

Le vieillard réalisa alors quelque chose et son regard secoué se posa sur le sol. Se baissant la hauteur de l'herbe, il la toucha avec délicatesse. Il semblait la frôler en une douce caresse, la choyer comme un être à part entière.

- Vous vous cachez ?

Il prit un air songeur devant ce qu'il venait de concevoir.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Réalisant peut-être seulement maintenant la réelle présence de cet homme ici, en pleine agonie devant chez lui.

- Vous avez volontairement voulu mourir ici.

Ici. Là où il avait lui-même décidé de mourir.

- Votre sang est partout.

Il comprenait vite, le papy. Fallait l'avouer. Le blessé sourit moqueur en écoutant pourtant attentivement les propos tenus par la personne qui venait de le déranger dans son ultime voyage. Par l'être qui était peut-être le dernier qu'il verrait avant de quitter ce monde.

- Qui y a-t-il de si attrayant à mourir ici ?

Le mourant fixa alors les étoiles qui maquillaient encore brièvement le ciel. De là où il était, il voyait mal. Il était loin, si loin du ciel. Il était à terre, totalement soumis à ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais...Depuis quand ? Depuis quand avait-il décidé qu'il allait mourir ?

Peut-être était-ce le jour même où il comprit que le combat était tout pour lui. L'affrontement était sa vie et son seul but. Bien malgré quelques plaisirs entre temps : femmes, argent, nourriture...Malgré tout. Il savait qu'il aimait ça, il avait la soif du combat. Il se sentait en vie en plein duel. Le jeune homme savait depuis longtemps, qu'en tant samouraï, le plus important était de se préparer à mourir chaque jour. Considérer que l'on ne verrait plus l'aube du lendemain. Prendre conscience qu'il fallait vivre l'instant. Le vivre pleinement et savourer chaque bataille avec encore plus d'appétit chaque fois.

- Que peut faire un guerrier ici ?

Que faisait-il là ? Il ne se sentait pas invincible, mais était beaucoup trop fier pour l'avouer. Il aimait trop son orgueil pour le crier trop fort. Aimant l'indépendance, il avait décidé de vivre en solitaire, en errant continuellement et en suivant son instinct chaque jour. Cherchant le conflit et un adversaire à tous les coins de rue, il s'était forgé un style de combat particulier et une résistance à toute preuve.

Seulement...

Tous avaient leur limite.

Et lui, l'être fier et grossier ne pouvait l'avouer. C'était inimaginable. Pourtant, il était agonisant ici. Salissant une terre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Expirant devant un vieillard qui lui posait des questions auxquelles il n'aspirait pas à répondre.

Et oui.

C'était ici que gisait le corps faible et moribond de Mugen.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il voyageait comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait quitté ses deux compares et s'en était allé en souriant. Une partie de sa vie était accomplie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de regrets, il n'en avait jamais réellement eus. Persuadé de respecter scrupuleusement ses envies et son instinct. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été forcé de poursuivre cette aventure malgré lui et respecter la promesse de cette serveuse qu'il avait rencontrée un matin ? Cette gamine avec laquelle il venait de marchander de la nourriture. Cette jeune femme qui poursuivait un but mystérieux qu'il se devait de découvrir. Foutue promesse. Foutue rencontre.

Toutefois... Elle lui avait permis de relever son niveau de combat, bien qu'exceptionnel selon lui. Mugen avait trouvé un adversaire à la hauteur de lui-même en la personne de Jin. Ce samouraï aux techniques totalement opposées aux siennes, au caractère totalement différent était son rival le plus coriace et peut-être celui qu'il respectait le plus. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était, en premier, leur perplexité quant à la venue de Fuu, à sa demande, à son désir de retrouver quelqu'un à propos duquel elle paraissait évasive lorsqu'on l'interrogeait. Le seul point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord, au fond, était de fuir rapidement cette fille qui sentait les problèmes et les disputes à des kilomètres. Et ils avaient eu raison...

Cette jeune serveuse, chiante, goinfre et bavarde n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Et l'entendre lui casser les tympans à longueur de temps était la meilleure raison pour la fuir aussi vite que possible. Comment une gamine avait-elle réussi à coincer de cette manière deux combattants aussi doués et indépendants que Jin et lui-même ? Cette question restait un mystère pour lui, même maintenant.

Et puis, tout cela avait-il réellement valu la peine ? Mugen l'avait lui-même dit alors qu'ils se séparaient tous les trois vers un chemin différent. Fuu avait menti dès le commencement. Ce petit mensonge avait entraîné toutes les circonstances et les sacrifices qui avaient suivi. Tout ce flot de combat et de sang. De larmes aussi, mais seulement pour elle. Cette gamine qui lui semblait trop sentimentale parfois. Même si son obstination avait tout de même permis au samouraï de la respecter. La brunette aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son fameux "samouraï qui sent le tournesol" quitte mentir... Cet illustre samouraï dont la quête avait permis leur alliance à tous les trois.

Mais était-ce une de ces aventures inoubliables pour lui ? Mugen sourit sarcastiquement. Il n'était pas sentimental, ni très lié à quiconque. Il n'aimait pas le passé, ravivant toujours de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait pas à se souvenir de choses aussi inutiles qu'une recherche accompagnée de deux compagnons de route aussi fauchés que lui. Il avait rayé cette partie de son passé. Il n'y a jamais été attaché. C'était un moment comme un autre, une promesse irréversible, mais respectée. Mugen avait vécu quelque chose d'étrange, mais c'était tout. Sans plus.

Alors...

...pourquoi ?

- Veux-tu réellement mourir dans un champ de tournesols ?

Mugen ferma alors les yeux lentement, fatigué d'être interpellé par ce vieil homme alors qu'il voulait juste mourir maintenant après avoir affronté un ennemi à sa taille, un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il mourait dans la défaite, ayant pourtant eu la plus inoubliable bataille qu'il n'avait jamais obtenue. Il partait comblé. Le vagabond décida qu'il avait droit à un repos bien mérité et ne réouvra pas les yeux.

Après tout, comment pouvait-on voir le soleil à travers l'obscurité de la nuit ?

* * *

L'atroce souffrance qu'elle ressentit n'avait rien de comparable à son total ahurissement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur un emplacement inconnu. Perdue et souffrante, elle jeta un regard curieux et inquiet sur les environs. Une pièce. Une salle fermée et restreinte. Un endroit où elle semblait être prisonnière.

Qui ?

Le coup à sa tête. La blessure qui l'avait plongée dans les ténèbres et dans un sommeil artificiel. Sa totale désillusion d'être sauvée par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir, peut-être de reconnaître. L'adolescente sentit l'agacement la prendre.

Pourquoi ?

Pour quelques pièces d'argent. Pour son inconscience. Pour son envie de rendre justice. Pour sa bêtise aussi. La jeune femme grinça des dents furieuse par sa migraine soudaine, par son corps endolori, par ses pieds en feu tellement ils avaient fui, par son incompréhension de la situation. C'était injuste. Injuste et elle allait bien le faire savoir à tous ceux qui oseraient se présenter devant elle. La brune attendait la confrontation avec impatience, malgré la petite, quasi insignifiante, once de doute. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fuie.

Pour aller où ?

Retourner vivre chez elle. Dans cette auberge où elle mangeait, vivait et travaillait. Dans cette maison qui était la sienne. Dans un endroit qu'elle considérait comme chez elle et qui lui offrait un paysage magnifique dès le matin. Le tableau de son passé. De ses souvenirs les plus précieux. Chez elle...Fuu voulait rentrer enfin chez elle.

Orpheline et sans argent, elle avait finalement trouvé ses repères après des mois, après une éternité. Solitaire pendant ses longues traversées incessantes. Débrouillarde, mais gaffeuse et loquace, elle s'était de nombreuses fois créé des problèmes, mais avait toujours eu le don de s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Et maintenant...Maintenant cela allait se passer exactement de la même façon que précédemment. Elle allait crier, demander réparation, faire justice elle-même, mais en aucun cas, elle abandonnerait. C'était refusé. Aberrant et rayé de son vocabulaire. La brune avait encore son lot de surprise et ceux qui lui avait fait du mal allaient le sentir passer...C'était une promesse.

Mais comment sortir d'ici ?

Attendre ? Hors de question ! On allait devoir s'expliquer devant elle avant qu'on essaie de l'éliminer. De son cri fort et furieux, Fuu se mit à rugir, malgré son mal de tête. Hurlant à s'en crever les tympans, elle tapait de ses poings la porte en bois qui semblait souffrir atrocement si l'on en croyait ses grincements répétitifs. Une légère grimace la prit pourtant par surprise. Sa jambe la faisait atrocement souffrir et, si l'on en croyait le gonflement et l'espèce de couleur mauve qui était apparue sur sa cheville, ce n'était pas bon signe. Était-ce sa chute qui avait provoqué cela ? Toutefois, oubliant ce détail, elle continua de hurler son mal-être (peut-être pour l'évacuer au fond). La fillette savait se montrer têtue et n'était pas prête à arrêter tant que ses hôtes ne venaient pas lui parler. Elle leur dirait, elle. Elle savait comme faire pour ne ménager aucun de ses mots, pour se montrer insistance au point de provoquer une crise de nerfs chez chacun. Mugen et Jin en avaient déjà eu la preuve. Elle se montrait irritable parfois...souvent ? Non, quand il le fallait. Du moins, elle était la seule à le penser vraiment.

- Vous allez ouvrir cette porte, oui ? Expliquez-vous ! Vous pensez que me retenir ici, me frapper à la tête à m'en donner une migraine impossible à gérer, m'emprisonner comme un animal, c'est convenable ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une femme ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous et...et...

Mélangeant sa fureur, sa douleur, son humeur ombrageuse, le tapage que faisait Fuu aurait pu réveiller un mort s'il le pouvait. Et il porta ses fruits. La porte grinçante et affaiblie par les chocs infligés par la brune s'ouvrit doucement, sans précipitation. Heureuse de constater qu'elle avait réussi à ennuyer tellement ses ravisseurs qu'ils daignaient se présenter devant elle, elle sourit victorieuse et prête à faire face à quiconque. Sur ses gardes, l'adolescente recula légèrement, préparée à la confrontation. Rien ne lui importait plus que de sortir d'ici. De recevoir son argent. De revoir son patron et sa maison. De rentrer saine et sauve après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme avait toujours agi ainsi. Jusqu'au bout. Elle était allée et aurait été jusqu'au bout du monde pour retrouver son père et poser des mots là où il n'y avait que des actions incompréhensibles. Obstinée à ne pas abandonner le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Et à présent...Le but n'était pas le même, l'enjeu différent. L'endroit et la personne qu'elle devait rejoindre n'étaient plus pareils. Tout avait changé. Elle, pourtant, semblait la même...

Et c'était peut-être avec ce genre de pensée qu'elle croyait être assez forte pour affronter son ennemi, c'était ainsi qu'elle pensait être imperturbable face à son opposant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ainsi qu'elle était...

Fuu se statufia. L'air lui bloquait son souffle et monopolisait tout l'oxygène contenu dans ses poumons. Elle ne respira plus quelques secondes interminables. Son teint avait blêmi et son visage exprima une incompréhension et une surprise totale. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de parler, dénoncer un mot, de souffler un murmure. Elle n'eut même pas assez de temps pour réaliser ce qui se déroulait devant elle. La stupeur l'avait plongée dans une paralysie absolue.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça.

Cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle avait cru reconnaître, qu'elle avait voulu réentendre. Ce timbre de mots si évasif, mais aussi surpris que son air à elle. La brunette mit sa main à sa bouche tellement ébahie par cette soudaine apparition. Elle semblait transportée loin. Dans un souvenir. Un passé retrouvé. Face à ces tournesols qu'elle contemplait chaque jour avec un peu plus de mélancolie chaque fois.

Le soleil avait-il réellement décidé de briller ce jour-là ? Sans se soucier de rien. Des conditions minables. Du hasard et de la malchance. Sans paraître importuné par le jeu de la vie.

Fuu sourit malgré elle. La pluie n'était décidément pas tombée pour elle. Pas encore. Plus maintenant.

- Je l'avais dit...Je l'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions.

Son corps bougea lentement malgré la douleur à sa cheville. Son être reprit de sa vigueur mythique et parvint à l'amener exactement à l'endroit où elle voulait être. Plus proche. Plus près d'un passé récupéré. D'un présent comblé. Fuu, de sa silhouette fine, avança doucement vers l'homme imposant et silencieux qui se trouvait devant elle, qui lui avait ouvert une porte qu'elle voyait fermée, lui offrant par la même occasion la liberté.

- Jin...

Le rônin ne répondit pas et contempla la frêle jeune femme face à lui. Était-il si surpris de la revoir ici ? Bien sûr, mais il ne laissa qu'un bref instant l'ahurissement le plus net peindre son visage impassible. Fuu se trouvait ici. C'était elle qu'il venait de délivrer, c'était la jeune femme qu'il était venue chercher pour pouvoir s'offrir un repas, l'être auquel il venait d'apporter son aide. Mais comment... ?

Tellement d'interrogations fusaient entre leurs deux esprits. Tellement de mots qui auraient dû être prononcés. Après plus d'un an. Une longue année dans l'ignorance complète, dans l'insouciance de l'autre, dans l'indépendance de leur propre vie. Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient. Unis comme par le passé. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui semblait presque étrange, voir irréel ? C'était sans doute l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Il voulut juste prononcer son nom une seule fois, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle, que ce n'était pas la fatigue et la faim qui le faisaient divaguer. Le combattant la vit venir à lui d'un geste léger, libéré. D'un pas sûr et audacieux. Elle paraissait pleinement en confiance et n'avait pas peur de lui. Un inconnu aurait certainement eu quelques réticences, elle non.

- Si tu es venu me sauver, ce n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça, ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir m'aider à récupérer mon argent.

Le samouraï ténébreux soupira doucement en voyant l'air déterminé s'afficher sur la frimousse de la brunette. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de se créer des problèmes. De nouveau et à cause de cette fille. A cause d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à un vieillard vivant près d'un gigantesque jardin de fleurs, une promesse d'un dîner alléchant à lui-même, une promesse scellée comme par le passé. Jin réalisa alors l'ampleur des conséquences qu'avait cette rencontre aujourd'hui. Il comprit à qui il avait déjà eu affaire. Plus d'incertitude. Celle qui lui faisait face...

C'était bien Fuu.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a suscité quelques questions. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires. **

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Kingaaa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais me revoilà :)**

**J'espère que l'histoire continuera à plaire aux rares lecteurs qui la lisent. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos remarques qui sont, je l'avoue, une énorme motivation :D **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Kingaaa.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Ses pensées étaient chamboulées par les récents évènements. Toute notion de réalisme s'était envolée dans la hâte de cette rencontre. Ses représentations de ce qu'elle appelait la destinée s'effacèrent lentement dans son esprit.

Non, mais comment était-ce possible ?

Fuu secoua sa tête désemparée et ferma momentanément les yeux. Espérant les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et parvenir à se faire à l'idée qu'elle sentait une présence rassurante à ses côtés, celle d'un compagnon d'armes. La présence d'un ami.

Les yeux de la jeune femme tentaient de dissimuler son malaise et sa surprise, ne se faisant pas encore à l'idée de voir la silhouette haute et noble de ce samouraï si puissant. Elle se risqua un regard discret comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait toujours pas et que Jin marchait ses côtés comme par le passé. Son esprit se calma en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en plein rêve. Toutefois, elle ne s'expliqua pas la série d'évènements inattendus. Avait-elle un ange gardien qui veillait sur elle depuis le tout début ? A en croire tous les ennuis qu'elle s'attirait continuellement, un ange gardien ne serait pas de trop. N'en avait-elle pas eu deux à une époque ?

- Jin... Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer maintenant.

Le rônin soupira et réajusta ses lunettes avec fatigue. Décidément, il ne s'habituait pas encore à entendre le son si familier de cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis une longue année. De plus, le jeune homme sentait les problèmes affluer directement sur lui. Il connaissait Fuu. Il connaissait son obstination en l'ayant observée et même vécue à ses dépens.

- Je dois récupérer ce qu'ils me doivent. Je me suis promis de ramener cet argent coûte que coûte. Et si tu as fait une promesse à mon patron, tu es censé m'aider à récupérer ce que je cherche.

Et oui...Son délicieux repas allait l'attendre encore quelque temps...

Jin vit un sourire satisfait s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune femme et sentit le danger arriver. Pour elle, une promesse était une promesse. Et étant un samouraï, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été victime de ce genre de serment par cette fille ? L'histoire semblait se répéter, malheureusement pour lui. Lui qui avait si faim et qui était si fatigué. Son arcade blessée s'était finalement quelque peu refermée et ne laissait plus couler de sang. C'était déjà un plus considérable. Était-ce si simple ? Combien de sang avait-il perdu avant d'arriver à ce résultat ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- Mais, tu es blessé, non ?

Le samouraï sursauta un petit peu en entendant la question de la brune. Il tourna son regard étonné vers elle et la contempla silencieusement. Fuu s'était un peu approchée de lui et avait levé ses pieds pour se retrouver sur leurs pointes, tentant par ce simple moyen d'accéder plus précisément à ce qu'elle cherchait. Le regard sombre du garçon se focalisa tout de même sur la cheville de son amie qui avait pris une teinte colorée un peu suspecte et dont elle ne paraissait pas vouloir se formaliser. La brune ne sentait-elle vraiment pas la souffrance que pouvait provoquer ce genre de blessure ? La jeune femme eut une moue interrogatrice et un brin anxieuse ne l'entendant pas répondre. Le garçon détourna de suite son regard.

- C'est juste une égratignure. Occupons-nous d'en finir au plus vite.

Fuu semblait plus que surprise de la voix quasi froide de son vieil ami. Elle n'insista cependant pas, pour une fois. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on ne lui dise pas tout. C'était plutôt elle qui aimait parler à longueur de temps et non Jin. Surtout pas Jin d'ailleurs, qui préférait le silence aux longs discours qu'elle avait toujours aimé présenter. Et ici, le garçon ne paraissait pas vouloir lui répondre et semblait pressé par leur affaire. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Cela accélèrerait son retour chez elle. Et puis, elle pourra le questionner plus tard, si elle le voulait...La jeune fille sourit compréhensive.

- Tu m'as dit qu'en retrouvant celui qui m'avait emprisonnée, il avait une attitude étrange, non ?

- Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

- Et les autres ? N'avaient-ils vraiment rien sur eux ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Dès le commencement, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de payer ce qu'ils vous devaient. Enfin si...

- Si quoi ?

Le tempérament de Fuu s'agita promptement, ne comprenant pas l'attitude si étrange de ses assaillants. Qu'ils ne veuillent pas payer, d'accord. S'ils étaient mauvais dans l'âme, c'était écœurant, mais leur problème. Qu'ils n'aient pas d'argent pour le faire et qu'ils s'enfuient, la brunette ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas courant, l'ayant vécu déjà de nombreuses fois. Mais...Leurs comportements étaient étranges, beaucoup trop douteux. Ces hommes s'étaient comportés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais, ne serait-ce, qu'envisager la possibilité de payer. Était-ce de la trop grande confiance en soi ? La jeune femme ne saurait le dire.

- S'ils ne se considèrent pas comme fautifs, alors il y a peut-être une autre raison à leur refus de payer.

- Dis, Jin...

La brunette regarda suspicieusement le samouraï ayant une drôle d'idée derrière la tête. Le garçon la dévisagea sans comprendre son ton accusateur et curieux.

- Tu lui as peut-être fait trop peur ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a déballé toutes ces fausses excuses, tu ne crois pas ?

Jin leva ses épaules. Peut-être que son amie était dans le vrai, après tout ? L'homme qu'il avait si gentiment interrogé n'avait rien d'un homme très sûr de lui après avoir reçu quelques coups bien placés.

- Mais maintenant que tu me le dis...Le patron semblait très anormal à l'arrivée de ces clients, hier.

La serveuse tentait de se souvenir de petits détails qui, sur le moment ne l'avait pas spécialement marquée, mais qui, à présent, prenaient une importance capitale qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer par tous les moyens. Ne se rappelait-elle pas de l'attitude si surprenante de la personne qu'elle considérait comme son tuteur en voyant arriver ce groupe d'hommes aussi curieux que malpolis ? Il semblait les négliger, ne posant même pas l'éventualité que ces personnes puissent refuser de payer leur dette et d'être un éventuel danger pour leurs affaires. Étrange. Le vieillard était plus vigilant généralement et l'avait même prévenue de bien s'assurer, avant de servir un client, qu'il avait le nécessaire pour payer sa marchandise. Et Fuu faisait attention. Toujours. Alors pourquoi, le vieil homme n'avait pas fait les démarches coutumières qu'il faisait avec tout le monde ? Était-ce la peur qui l'en avait dissuadé ? Non, elle se refusait d'y croire.

- Non, je me fais sûrement des idées...

Jin étudia en silence les gestes crispés et angoissés de la silhouette à ses côtés. Elle semblait réfléchir et s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure. Le ténébreux ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans ses pensées.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Quoi ?

Les pupilles de l'adolescente le fusillèrent si rapidement qu'il en sursauta presque, ahuri. Avait-il bien fait de mettre son petit grain de sel ? Il n'en était plus très sûr, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus d'autre alternative.

- Je confirme qu'il avait une attitude bizarre quand il a entendu que tu étais partie à la recherche de ces hommes.

- Tu l'as remarquée aussi ?

- Hm.

- Mais alors...

- Alors, c'est à lui que tu dois poser tes questions.

- Je ne crois pas avoir trop le choix de toute manière.

Un soupire épuisé sortit des lèvres rouges de la brune. Elle semblait enfin comprendre la suite des évènements et le retour inévitable qui se profilait déjà.

- Il faut donc rentrer...sans l'argent que j'étais venue chercher. Quel gâchis !

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres options et tu le sais.

Fuu leva un œil intrigué vers la voix résignée de Jin. Elle avait une impression curieuse et fronça fébrilement un sourcil contemplant son ami avec méfiance. Un doute survint. Une sensation subtile, mais présente que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix partir d'ici le plus vite possible, en finir avec cette histoire et enfin être libéré d'elle et de ses problèmes. Comme avant, comme par le passé.

- Je voudrais savoir une chose avant ça.

- Hm ?

Il sentit l'air devenir d'un coup plus lourd et menaçant. Il perçut dans le son véhiculé par la jeune femme qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se préparait, comme une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui et qui l'empêcherait encore de pouvoir se régaler du repas promis. Jin sembla réticent à entendre sa question tout à coup.

- Quel était concrètement le marché que tu as passé avec Kei-sama ? Enfin, mon patron ?

- Je devais te ramener saine et sauve pour pouvoir manger ce que je voulais.

Regrettait-il déjà d'avoir dit ça ?

- Vraiment ?

A en voir l'air étonné de Fuu, en voir son corps agité et son inquiétude, il comprit que oui.

- Mais si tu me ramènes saine et sauve maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais espérer que tu m'aides à revoir mon argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Jin ne dit plus rien. La brunette était assez maligne, parfois tête en l'air, mais pas stupide. Elle comprenait totalement qu'en dépit de leur connaissance commune, le rônin ne lui devrait plus rien (du moins officiellement) et pourrait reprendre la vie qu'il menait avant sans se soucier d'elle et de ses embêtements. Sil la ramenait maintenant, il mangerait à sa faim ayant accompli sa part du contrat, il reprendrait les forces qui lui manquaient et partirait...de nouveau vers d'autres horizons. C'était tout.

- Ah non, alors !

Elle ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec son idée. Mais après tout, elle avait toujours eu une conception autre de la vie que lui et Mugen. Opposés, mais solidaires dans les problèmes...Et là, Fuu prenait mal les règles imposées par le contrat qu'il avait passé avec son employeur. Évidemment que cela ne réglait pas son problème. Évidemment, qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier, mais lui, n'appréciait-il vraiment pas ?

- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ces conditions ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! Si tu oses me ramener, je me blesse volontairement et tu n'auras rien, rien du tout ! Oh, et puis, j'ai reçu un coup à la tête je te signale. Cela veut donc dire que j'ai subi des dégâts physiques et que donc, je peux m'en plaindre si je ne suis pas entièrement vengée. Et...Mais que ?

Sa longue tirade se termina dans un cri épouvanté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Jin ?

- Mon travail.

- Non ! Laisse-moi descendre !

- Lorsqu'on sera arrivés.

- C'est de l'abus !

- C'est surtout ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Il fait déjà nuit, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Effectivement, le ciel s'obscurcissait dangereusement et Fuu, soulevée de terre et placée tel un vulgaire sac à patates sur le dos de Jin, le constatait enfin. Énervée d'avoir perdu sa seule chance de partir victorieuse, elle sentit sa colère se transformer en lassitude. Elle n'avait décidément pas assez de force de persuasion, ni d'arguments valables (physiques ou moraux) pour persuader Jin de l'aider dans sa quête. Ce n'était plus aussi sérieux qu'une aide apportée lors de leurs exécutions à lui et Mugen par le passé. Ce n'était plus une promesse scellée dans leurs cœurs jusqu'au bout. Cela n'avait rien à voir. La brune n'avait plus d'alternative pour agir comme elle le voulait, elle en soupira lourdement.

- D'accord, je te suis...Tu peux me lâcher ?

Le samouraï considéra un instant la demande en sentant le corps turbulent sur son épaule. Il se sentit hésité un très bref moment.

- Tu comptes t'enfuir à toute vitesse, pas vrai ? D'après ce que je sais, tu cours très vite.

- Plus vite qu'un samouraï entraîné tel que toi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Allez, laisse-moi marcher maintenant.

Bien sûr qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Les combats l'avaient entraîné continuellement pour arriver à ce résultat extraordinaire. Sa vitesse et sa dextérité étaient les fruits de son si dur labeur. Il en était fier. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, il hésitait toujours. Le brun se sentait méfiant, connaissant suffisamment la brune pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle avait suffisamment d'imagination pour échafauder quelque chose pour lui échapper. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, Fuu pouvait se montrer très dangereuse parfois et lui, il ne voulait décidément pas en être la présente victime. Non, il n'aimait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

- Je te lâcherai un peu plus loin.

Et puis, ses yeux pénétrants se figèrent en silence sur la jambe blessée de son amie...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Aucune explication. Aucunes syllabes.

Rien.

Rien que le silence si habituel de Jin. Cet état de non-bruit dont il s'entichait généralement. Ce manque de réponse. Ce manque de sons qui, un instant, rendit Fuu nostalgique...Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le silence si traditionnel de son ami. Son souffle régulier et rassurant. La jeune femme sourit timidement.

Cela ne dura qu'un court instant, avant que ses réprimandes, ses cris hystériques, ses grimaces, ses coups de poing dans le dos de son ami, ses sanglots indignés, ne viennent perturber la sérénité de la soirée...

* * *

- C'est certainement le seul endroit que j'ai pu rejoindre.

L'ancien soupira douloureusement. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Placé dans cette position difficile, il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de relever cet homme qui avait choisi consciemment de s'écrouler parmi ses fleurs qui, après de maintes batailles, retrouvait enfin le calme qu'il méritait. Et pourtant...Devait-il le laisser mourir à ses pieds, abandonné et oublié par l'univers ? Comment pourrait-il se regarder en face après ça ? Lui, qui avait déjà tant de regrets...

- Mais j'avoue que tes plantes, papy, ne sont pas très confortables. Et puis, j'y vois que dalle tellement elles sont hautes.

Le vieil homme grogna entre ses dents devant ce comportement si grossier, mais n'était pas prêt à laisser la situation telle qu'elle était. Pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir compris. Car c'était impossible. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme moribond mentait. C'était illogique d'être venu mourir simplement pour la beauté de l'instant. Non, pas cet homme. Pas avec ce sarcasme et cette fierté. C'était une plaisanterie. Il ne ressemblait pas à un être qui s'entichait de la poésie du moment, de symboles et d'un sens du spectacle pour sa propre défaite. Son ultime échec.

- Tu veux vraiment finir ici ? Salir ces belles fleurs de ton sang ?

Mugen garda ses yeux toujours clos en se laissant bercer par la voix catastrophée qui tentait par tous les moyens de le comprendre, de le justifier, peut-être même de le sauver ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela, après tout ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher pour essayer de sauver un guerrier après sa défaite ? Ce vieillard ne connaissait-il pas le prix du sang et de la mort ? Pourquoi refusait-il que lui, le samouraï solitaire, puisse enfin le payer ? Les vieux étaient beaucoup trop attachés à la vie, l'ayant traversée plus longtemps que lui. Était-ce ça, la réponse à toute interrogation ?

- C"est ce que tu désires le plus au monde ?

Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu se lever, qu'il aurait voulu continuer sa quête et se battre. Ramasser de l"argent et de la bouffe au passage, rencontrer de jolies filles pour s"offrir un moment de plaisir. Évidemment qu'il n'aimait pas perdre et se laisser aller ainsi. Mais Mugen connaissait le prix de la défaite. Et elle était ici.

- Crois-tu que mes fleurs apprécient d'être ta propre tombe ?

Cette fois-ci, le samouraï ria presque, amusé par cette question. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun endroit qui veuille bien de lui ? Même ces hautes fleurs abîmées par ses gestes imprécis et épuisés. Même ces grands soleils de terre qui s'étaient éteints lors de sa venue. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre, après tout ? Qu'y avait-il de si solennel à clamser ici ?

- Ces fleurs n'arrêteront pas de briller même si tu mourrais ce soir.

Le sang de Mugen se déversait à présent plus calmement au sol, mais s'était fait surtout absorbé par le reste de ses vêtements déchirés. Cela avait été un beau combat. Magistral. Il ne regrettait pas. Mais...c'était comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Comme si souffrir le martyre, respirer à peine, n'était pas suffisant pour partir enfin. Et même s'il décédait maintenant, cela ne gênerait personne, même pas ces satanées plantes, alors pourquoi ?

- Elles n'en perdront juste qu'un peu d'éclat...

Le jeune homme sursauta péniblement. Bien que son action ressembla plus à un tremblement qu'à une marque de surprise et de réalisation. Ses yeux fermés auraient voulu s'ouvrir, mais ne pouvaient plus. Ils se sentaient si biens, si bien partis pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Ce serait du gâchis de les empêcher de se reposer maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

Toutefois, Mugen saisit à l'instant quelque chose d'essentiel. La dernière chose qu'il avait sans doute comprise avant de mourir. Rien qu'en entendant les propos de ce propriétaire, rien que maintenant, si proche de la fin.

Ces tournesols...

Ces fleurs du soleil...

Cette promesse qu'il avait faite à une gamine agaçante.

Cette quête rebondissante qu'il avait achevée il y a une année déjà...

Ce symbole d'accomplissement et de but finalement atteint. Ce combat fini.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?

Le vieillard s'étonna de ce changement de ton soudain. Il s'était attendu à une révélation, à une explication et non pas à ce petit air affiché sur son visage ensanglanté. Pas ce sourire réjoui et provocateur. Il aurait juste voulu savoir ce que la vie voulait de lui, encore maintenant, malgré son âge si avancé.

- Que ce soit moi qui sois en train de clamser, alors que c'est toi qui es censé être plus proche de la mort...

Le possédant du champ de tournesols sentit la colère affluer en lui. Ce combattant n"avait rien en commun avec les personnes qu'il avait déjà vues auparavant. Et il en avait déjà vues beaucoup durant sa longue vie animée. Ce samouraï agonisant n'avait aucun respect. Aucun tact. Même à l'article de la mort, il provoquait sa seule issue de secours, le seul être qui pouvait encore le sauver s'il en avait fait la demande. Quelle bêtise.

- Tu as sûrement voulu mourir ici, toi aussi.

Ces mots stoppèrent toutes pensées outrées dans la tête du vieillard qui sursauta violemment. Son faible petit cœur fit un bond sur-dimensionné dans son thorax; un saut trop haut dans son âme et dans son esprit. Impensable. Comment pouvait-il se sentir si touché par ces paroles ? Par une interrogation prononcée avec un trait de prétention ? Ses mains étaient moites malgré la nuit plutôt froide de ce bel été. L'homme aux cheveux gris sentit une chaleur dangereuse parcourir tout son corps. Pourquoi avait-il si chaud tout d'un coup ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ma place ?

Ses yeux étonnés contemplaient le corps allongé sur le sol. Ses pupilles épiaient cette silhouette qui s'était frayée un chemin dans son champ adoré, ne manquant pas d'écraser ces végétaux qu'il avait vus naître et grandir. Quelle insolence. Pourtant, pourtant, quelque chose avait touché le vieillard. Comme une supposition brusque et inexpliquée. Un sentiment discret. Une confidence trop inattendue.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment personne qui t'aime assez pour venir te sauver ?

Cette fois, Mugen ouvrit grand les yeux malgré la douleur qu'il pensait imbattable. Aucune souffrance n'était assez puissante pour l'en empêcher. Pas après ces mots prononcés. Pas après tant de mauvais souvenirs qui le ramenaient à son statut d'errant. Pas après tant de combats contre les autres et contre lui-même aussi. Fermer les yeux lui était impossible à présent.

Le vagabond aux cheveux en bataille voulu se lever. Partir. Pas fuir, juste s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Il le voulait dans le calme. Seulement... Cette paix qu'il désirait comme la dernière chose qu'il obtiendrait du monde, ne pouvait se trouvait ici. Plus maintenant. Alors qu'un homme venait de prononcer les mots qu'il se refusait d'entendre à l'article de la mort. Le jeune guerrier n'aspirait vraiment plus à répondre à cette question.

Y avait-il quelqu'un qui aimait l'être qui n'était aimé par personne ?

Ses yeux captivés fixèrent de nouveau ces petits points brillants dans le ciel. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, réfugié dans un passé soigneusement dissimulé. Une mémoire intouchable et riche.

Non. Il n'y avait personne ici. A part ce vieillard un peu trop bavard. A part lui trop lent pour mourir.

Personne.

Ne se remémorait-il pas les souvenirs de personnes qui lui étaient venues en aide, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien demandé ? Oubliait-il son sang stoppé et les soins qu'on lui avait apportés ? N'avait-il véritablement aucun souvenir de Jin allant raccompagner Sara pour les protéger lui et Fuu ? Vraiment aucun ?

**_ "Tu savais que cette femme en avait après nos vies, c'est pour ça que tu es parti avec elle, non ?" _**

Ne se rappelait-il pas du corps fragile, mais courageux de Fuu qui le protégeait alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer par la goze ? N'entendait-il pas ses supplications malgré le danger au dessus de leurs têtes ? Ne sentait-il pas les larmes pures et déterminées de cette jeune femme contre son torse ? N'écoutait-il pas avec ébahissement la voix de la brunette hurler qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer ?

**_ "C'est un peu comme si tu n'avais jamais été aimé." _**

- Désolé...

Était-il si sourd ?

- Y a personne d'aussi bête pour faire ça.

Il sourit un instant, espiègle. Le samouraï aimait être sourd par moments. Il n'aimait écouter que ce qu'il voulait entendre, rien d'autre. Pas les cris hystériques d'une jeune fille. Pas les sanglots qu'elle échappait de sa bouche terrifiée. Pas les paroles qu'elle déversait sur lui pour l'empêcher de mourir. Pas le sang qui glissait imprécisement sur son corps à lui et à elle. Ce liquide rougeâtre et visqueux qui salissait à présent les tournesols qu'il avait rejoints...

_ "Tu veux vraiment salir ces belles fleurs de ton sang ?"_

Fuu...

Il sentait comme s'il la souillait elle aussi sur le coup. Leur alliance. Leur trio. Leurs souvenirs. Était-il en train de faire cela intentionnellement ? Voulait-il lui faire payer d'avoir menti et d'avoir créer toute cette série d'évènements successifs ? Désirait-il réellement que sa mort se déroule ici, sur un champ de tournesols qui symbolisait cette partie significative de sa vie ? Rayait-il ainsi de sa mémoire cette période ?

_ "Ces fleurs n'arrêteront pas de briller même si tu mourrais ce soir." _

Mais cette gamine capricieuse était loin. Elle ne serait même pas au courant de sa mort, alors qu'attendait-il ici ? Fuu avait pris un autre chemin, tout comme lui et Jin. Leur joyeuse compagnie s'était séparée et c'était mieux ainsi. Tous indépendants, ils avaient chacun retrouvé un autre but auquel se lier. Et lui aussi...Mais son dernier voyage semblait avoir pris fin ici.

_ "Crois-tu que mes fleurs apprécient d'être ta propre tombe ?" _

Mugen ne voulait pas mourir en ayant ce genre de pensées. Pas en se souvenant d'un voyage fait à trois, pas d'une recherche d'un "samouraï qui sentait le tournesol", pas d'un combat inachevé avec un samouraï silencieux, pas d'une rencontre avec une brunette au mauvais caractère et au cœur pur. Pas ça.

- Je vais être le premier alors.

Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas pu mieux choisir l'endroit où il aurait voulu mourir ?

* * *

- Tu ne m'as pas toujours pas expliqué ce que tu faisais ici.

- Je voyageais.

Fuu s'était calmée. Dans la position si inconfortable où elle était placée, elle visionnait, par ennui certainement, la route qu'ils délaissaient avec Jin. Un chemin qu'elle pensait devoir retraverser bientôt. Seule, malheureusement. La brunette ne bougeait presque plus et se laissa porter sans rien ajouter. Elle se sentait fatiguée par cette dure journée et ses longues jérémiades avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle.

**_ "Que comptes-tu faire après avoir rencontré le samouraï qui sent le tournesol ?" _**

- Tu travailles depuis longtemps dans cette auberge ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était curieux. Au fond, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais le jeune combattant sentit le besoin de meubler la conversation, d'interroger la fille qu'il transportait de façon si incommode, d'essayer de recréer un dialogue qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs mois. Était-ce ça, renouer avec les souvenirs ? Était-ce ça, revoir une vieille amie ?

- Plusieurs mois. Le propriétaire a également accepté de m'héberger. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de trouver un tel endroit.

Jin ne répondit pas, mais entendit très distinctement la voix ravie et reconnaissante de la jeune femme placée sur son épaule (un peu endolorie à présent). Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle voyageait ainsi.

**_ "C'est vrai...Tu as raison, je dois y penser, non ?" _**

- J'ai erré longtemps avant de le trouver. C'est certainement pour ça que je veux tout faire pour le protéger.

**_ "Je n'ai jamais voulu penser à ça." _**

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Fuu se fit déplacer par une main forte au sol. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de changer de place aussi rapidement. Ses pupilles pointèrent vers le rônin qui l'avait devancée et qui continuait sa marche sans un mot. Ce comportement rendit la jeune femme perplexe une fraction de secondes, mais elle reprit connaissance et s'empressa de poursuivre, d'une démarche bien que peu sûre, son ami qui s'engouffrait dans la noirceur du soir.

- Tu ne me portes plus ?

- Nous sommes suffisamment proches de ton auberge pour me le permettre.

La brune grogna un peu entre ses dents. La discussion avec Jin avait toujours été compliquée, mais faisait partie de ces choses qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver après tout ce temps. Récupérer un morceau de mémoire chérie. Elle décida d'accélérer le pas tout en se mordant, au préalable, la lèvre inférieure pour éviter ainsi de montrer qu'elle souffrait. Elle voulait interroger plus précisément son compagnon de route.

- Tu ne comptes pas me dire pourquoi ton arcade est coupée ?

Jin marchait toujours au même rythme et sa respiration discrète ne perturba pas le silence paisible de la nuit. Le rônin était pourtant à l'affût d'un quelconque danger. Toujours en alerte. C'était sa devise et c'était certainement grâce à elle qu'il était toujours en vie jusqu'à lors.

- Est-ce un si grand secret ? Je te signale que je t'ai déjà vu plus mort que vif.

Fuu se remémora l'épisode si difficile de l'attaque si redoutable et inexpliquée de Sara. De son meurtre sur Jin. De la défaite de ce dernier. De tout l'écroulement d'un univers.

**_ "Tu l'aimes donc ce point ?" _**

La jeune femme frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il était encore en vie à l'époque, qu'il était mourant quelque part, mais vivant. C'est avec cette foi inébranlable qu'elle l'aurait cherché jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Jin était son ami. L'être qui avait promis de l'aider à retrouver un homme qu'elle avait décidé de chercher désespérément et jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve. Jin devait vivre. Au moins pour accomplir cette promesse. Au moins pour avoir une raison d'être en vie.

- J'ai été distrait.

- Distrait, toi ?

A en croire la réponse qu'il venait de donner, le rônin avait tout aussi besoin de cette conversation qu'elle. Essayait-il de renouer comme elle avec ce passé si difficilement oublié ? La brunette voulait y croire juste un si court instant. Après tout, pourquoi se refuser ce genre de petit plaisir ? Ses pupilles fixèrent très attentivement le jeune homme à présent.

- Hm.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te distraire à ce point ?

Il hésitait à répondre, Fuu sentait sa respiration se précipiter quelque peu. Elle l'observa de ses yeux curieux et surtout intrigués de connaître la chose qui avait un temps soit peu déstabilisée un si grand samouraï tel que Jin. Le si concentré et plein de sang-froid rônin qu'il était.

- Des tournesols.

Elle stoppa son pas brutalement. Elle se tu choquée et le regarda troublée alors qu'il avançait toujours devant elle sans se retourner, sans hésiter une seule seconde de continuer.

Fuu avait arrêté toute activité et fixait secouée cet homme qui semblait englouti par les ténèbres de la nuit, qui, malgré les étoiles qui brillaient très précisément et fortement dans le ciel, empruntait une route qu'elle considérait comme périlleuse et trop sombre à ses yeux.

Et c'est en contemplant son ami marcher indifférent quant à sa réaction, que la jeune femme réalisa à quel point elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement saisi...

- Un immense champ de tournesols.

A quel point Jin avait changé.

* * *

**Et oui, notre trio est plus que changé . Je le fais exprès, après tout, comment peut-on vivre "paisiblement "(et donc, sans se remémorer sans cesse leur aventure) après avoir fait un voyage comme celui qu'ils ont fait ? D **

**Merci d'avoir lu en espérant que vous ayez apprécié :D**

**Kingaaa.**


	6. Chapter  5

Bonne année à tous !

Ma bonne résolution de l'année est de continuer (à un rythme acceptable) cette fic. J'espère que vous me soutiendrez :D

Kingaaa

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le point imaginaire qui s'était dessiné derrière le paysage qu'il fixait de sa chambre. Anxieux de ne jamais pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à présent. Intrigué et sur les nerfs d'être dans une situation qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il s'en sortirait comme d'habitude ? Comment avait-il pu douter de la gentillesse de Fuu à tel point ? Kei-sama soupira lourdement épuisé par cette longue et dure journée. Une de ces soirées où il prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici…en vie…

"Il est déjà si tard…"

Et Fuu et ce mystérieux samouraï ne revenaient toujours pas. Le vieillard était plus qu'inquiet. Etaient-ils en danger ? Le vieil homme refusait d'y penser. La brunette était entre de bonnes mains, inconsciemment il le savait, cela se sentait. L'allure et l'aura véhiculées par cet homme qui était entré dans son auberge avaient quelque chose de spectaculaire, de rassurant. Son employée n'était pas dans n'importe quelles mains, il voulait y croire coûte que coûte. C'était essentiel pour lui et son petit cœur fragile si indispensable que l'air qu'il avalait chaque jour.

"Je vais aller voir en bas, peut-être qu'ils y sont."

Peut-être ne les avait-il pas remarqués, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient revenus et qu'il s'inquiétait inutilement ? Il lui fallait descendre et vérifier. L'homme au dos rond avait pu être suffisamment distrait par les évènements de cette soirée pour oublier de penser à Fuu un bref moment.

"Ah ! Je meurs de faim !"

Le cri dans la cuisine de son restaurant en pleine nuit, fit bondir le vieillard très brusquement. Il se tint son cœur ahuri et s'empressa d'accélérer le pas pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-ce la voix de son employée qu'il venait de reconnaître ? Il n'eut un doute que quelques secondes, ne se fiant pas à son ouïe usée avec le temps.

"Ne sois pas si bruyante, tu vas réveiller tout le monde…"

Kei dévalait à une vitesse insoupçonnée les dernières marches de son grand escalier. Avait-il bien reconnu la voix si sérieuse du jeune combattant avec lequel il avait passé un contrat cet après-midi même ? Il ne voulut qu'à cet instant, le confirmer, s'assurer que ses sens ne lui jouaient pas des tours comme toujours.

"C'est vrai ! Que je suis…"

"Fuu !"

La brune se retourna directement à l'appel si imprévu de son nom. Elle vit son « grand-père », à savoir l'homme qui l'avait recueillie après de longs mois d'errance, entrer dans la cuisine à toute vitesse. Elle entendit son souffle haletant et entrevit son inquiétude difficilement dissimulée. Un léger sourire en signe de bienvenue apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

"Fuu !"

"On vous a certainement réveillé, patron…"

Fuu s'attendait au genre de belles retrouvailles avec des larmes et de la joie, mais elle fut bien vite sortie de son rêve fou en voyant la frimousse rouge de colère de son employeur. La fillette sentit les réprimandes affluer en un éclair et en avala difficilement sa salive imaginant la scène qui allait suivre.

"Idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prise de t'occuper d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas ! C'est mon problème et non, le tien ! Tu n'es qu'une employée, tu n'as pas à prendre de telles initiatives ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu as risqué ?"

La jeune femme connaissait assez le propriétaire de l'auberge pour savoir que son long discours disciplinaire pouvait durer encore des heures. Elle en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois. Elle toucha son front plissé par les excuses et maculé par la sueur de sa peur.

"Heureusement que ce garçon était là…"

Sa voix semblait un brin plus tranquille et Fuu se risqua à lancer un regard par delà son épaule en direction de Jin qui se maintenait silencieux derrière eux. Debout et impassible, ne se mêlant pas d'histoire qui ne le concernaient en rien.

"Et comme promis, il t'a ramenée saine et sauve ici. Pour la peine, tu vas lui préparer un festin de roi."

"Quoi ? Mais il est plus de trois heures du matin !"

"Il a certainement très faim, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Évidemment."

Un sourire discret, mais satisfait s'affichait sur la bouche de Jin. Celui-ci paraissait très content de la proposition du propriétaire de l'auberge et jubilait intérieurement de faire payer à Fuu toutes les jérémiades qu'elle n'avait de cesse de répéter durant leur traversée.

"Très bien ! Alors, c'est réglé ! Moi, je vais me coucher."

"Quoi ?"

Fuu vit son patron se retourner en direction de la sortie tout en souriant. Il venait de régler cette histoire d'une main de maître. Et elle, il ne lui demandait pas comment elle allait ? Pas si elle n'avait pas été blessée ? Ne voyait-il pas sa si grande bosse à la tête ? Ne remarquait-il pas ses vêtements tâchés de boue et de fatigue ? La brunette se sentit fulminer intérieurement.

"C'est si injuste…"

Elle aurait presque pleurniché de dépit si elle n'avait pas tout aussi faim que Jin. Elle se résigna alors à son sort et se mit aux fourneaux tandis que Kei-sama partait pour le pays des songes.

"Et n'oublie pas de soigner ta jambe avant d'aller te coucher."

L'adolescente sursauta presque en entendant la voix qui s'éloignait, mais qui paraissait, entre temps, s'être aventurée dans ses pensées. Son patron avait-il entendu ses plaintes ? Avait-il remarqué sa jambe gonflée et la douleur qui n'était pourtant pas aussi visible qu'elle aurait dû l'être ? Un instant, elle s'étonna plus que de raison. Toutefois, après un léger sourire, elle se concentra sur sa mission du moment.

"Je vais cuisiner un truc vite fait."

"Du moment que c'est comestible…"

"Tu risques de me vexer si tu continues !"

La brune, dont les dons pour la cuisine s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, se mit donc à la tâche sans rien ajouter. Le rônin s'asseyait à une des tables du restaurant et patienta en silence.

"Est-ce que tu seras là demain, Jin ?"

La question sortit de la cuisine sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Le jeune homme perçut très nettement la curiosité, mais aussi une pointe de chagrin dans la voix de son amie. Il ne la voyait pas d'où il était, mais devinait facilement les traits tirés de son visage, ses yeux baissés et peinés, ses gestes imprécis et las. Sa voix qui tremblait presque lorsqu'il tendait plus près l'oreille…

"Tu partiras, hein ?"

Il ne savait que répondre, ne connaissant pas la réponse lui-même. En réalité, le samouraï n'y avait pas réfléchi, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment. Tout s'était un peu emballé lors de cette journée. Son combat du matin. Ces tournesols qui l'avaient distrait. Ce vieil homme qui l'avait accueilli et proposé un marché. Sa rencontre avec Fuu. Sa rencontre avec un souvenir. Est-ce qu'il sera là, demain ? Il soupira à cette pensée.

"Cela dépend de ta cuisine."

Un fracas retentit de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Une casserole, ou un de ses ustensiles de cuisine, semblait être tombé au sol. Fuu, de sa maladresse légendaire, avait certainement fait quelques dégâts. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de ramasser quoique se soit et arriva telle une furie devant Jin. Ses grands yeux le dévisagèrent très intéressés.

"Comment ça, ma cuisine ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?"

S'il n'était pas habitué à son sale caractère, il aurait pu déglutir péniblement, mais il ne fit qu'un rictus assez moqueur face à l'attitude la jeune femme. La sentant devenir très furieuse, le rônin ne changea pourtant pas sa façon d'être et la contempla sans ciller.

"Si j'ai toujours faim demain, je serais obligé de rester jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne le repas plantureux qu'on m'a promis."

"Donc…"

L'adolescente recula d'un pas et se tranquillisa alors, réalisant ce que cette déclaration impliquait. Son esprit voyait plus clair et plus calmement ce qui allait suivre. Elle mit un doigt à sa bouche, l'air réfléchi et se refocalisa sur Jin après quelques minutes.

"Donc, si tu n'es pas assez rempli aujourd'hui, cela voudrait dire que tu devras attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir manger à ta faim, c'est ça ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête affirmativement, non sans hésitation. Le sourire joyeux sur le visage de Fuu, son poing qu'elle bombait dignement sur sa poitrine, sa grimace contente et sa posture victorieuse n'avaient rien de très rassurant et de très positif le samouraï ténébreux le savait, mais bon…A présent, il lui était impossible de revenir sur ses paroles, non ?

"Tu peux me faire confiance !"

Pourquoi semblait-elle tellement fière d'elle-même tout à coup ?

"Tu n'auras jamais aussi mal mangé que ce soir, tu peux me croire !"

Y avait-il vraiment de quoi être fière ?

* * *

Mugen ne connaissait pas l'exacte raison pour laquelle il s'était levé, ni les conséquences de ce brusque éveil sur son corps blessé. Rien ne l'importait vraiment à l'instant où il avait entendu le bruit familier du vent qui tapait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce son ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il était toujours en vie.

Ses yeux se posèrent un peu sur la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour son séjour improvisé et ils scrutaient ses recoins sans ménagement. D'une démarche affaiblie, mais assez sûre pour le moribond qu'il était encore il y a quelques heures, il se déplaça un peu partout sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait véritablement. Au fond, il ne cherchait rien, mais semblait vouloir se dégourdir les jambes, s'assurer qu'il était encore capable d'utiliser ses pas pour avancer.

Ainsi donc, il était encore vivant. Une grimace amusée se peignit sur son visage couvert de bleus divers. Ainsi donc, on ne voulait toujours pas de lui en enfer. Bien, bien. Le jeune homme trouvait cela réjouissant car, de cette façon, il avait encore la possibilité de prendre sa revanche et de retrouver celui qui l'avait laissé à l'agonie.

Attends, mon petit… Le charmant Mugen n'est pas encore de l'histoire ancienne…

L'ancien pirate aurait presque ri si chaque mouvement effectué trop brusquement ne lui faisait pas un si mal de chien. Bien qu'habitué aux blessures en tout genre : aux coupures au niveau de ses yeux, aux plaies profondes au niveau de son estomac, aux entorses à ses poignets, aux cicatrices ineffaçables de sa mémoire, Mugen savait pertinemment qu'il mettrait bien plus de temps qu'auparavant pour retrouver la forme olympique qu'il avait. Juste un peu plus. Après tout, il récupérait vite généralement. Pas de soucis de ce point de vue.

Le papy m'a donc soigné…

C'est en ayant l'image d'un immense champ de tournesols devant ses pupilles curieuses qu'il le comprit. Le samouraï avait donc été amené à l'auberge de ce vieillard, avait été soigné s'il l'on en croyait les nombreux bandages qui recouvraient toute sa peau souffrante. Et puis, quelqu'un avait nettoyé son sang, lui permettant de voir plus facilement les environs et se satisfaire d'une vue beaucoup moins visqueuse. Décidément, il ne saisissait pas l'attitude de ce vieil homme. Ne lui avait-il pas fait suffisamment comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide ? N'avait-il pas assez massacré ses fleurs pour qu'il en éprouve l'envie de le sauver ? Bizarre, les vieux étaient tout simplement bizarres.

Il était assez tôt à en croire l'absence totale de bruit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la maison. Pourtant, le ventre de Mugen cria férocement sa faim malgré l'heure matinale de cette journée. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? Il ne savait pas. La nourriture s'était faite discrète ces derniers jours…Et le jeune combattant se devait de reprendre des forces à présent. Plus vite il récupérerait plus vite, il prendrait sa revanche.

Son premier but de la journée : trouver quelque chose à manger.

Où se trouvait la cuisine dans cette baraque ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, mais le savoir à l'avance aurait grandement facilité sa recherche. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas en forme, il en avait vu d'autres, mais Mugen devait se l'avouer : son corps avait subi de très lourdes blessures. Il pourrait même avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point…

Titubant difficilement, le vagabond aux cheveux en bataille prit la direction de la sortie et se retrouva alors dans un couloir en bois. L'endroit était désert. Le garçon soupira embêté. Sa quête devait tout de même continuer. Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle direction prendre, le samouraï choisit un couloir au hasard et s'y engouffra. Après quelques minutes, il entendit un son. Presque inexistant, mais un son infime.

Souriant devant son instinct infaillible, il redoubla d'efforts pour atteindre la source de cette sonorité. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'en fichait. Ce qu'il désirait simplement était un délicieux repas, il serait le marchander s'il le fallait… Arrivé à ce qu'il constatait être la salle de restaurant de cette auberge, Mugen sentit le bruit se faire plus puissant. Il se rapprochait de son but.

S'asseyant sur une chaise placée près du comptoir, il décida de se reposer un tout petit peu et de préparer le petit discours censé lui apporter tout ce qu'il aspirait sur le plateau de ses rêves. Il salivait rien qu'en y pensant.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps d'inventer quoi que se soit qu'une jeune fille entra précipitamment dans la salle et le vit. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux chocolats, quasi noir le regardaient, interdits. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul devant la vision de cet homme blessé assis sur une chaise au comptoir du restaurant de si bonne heure. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? La jeune femme déglutit péniblement, mais laissa sa surprise de côté et se rapprocha de son client matinal.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous devriez vous reposer."

Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais son ton était accusateur. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun effet particulier sur Mugen qui observait d'un œil ravi la venue d'une silhouette si gracieuse. Un sourire séducteur et provocateur naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Son réveil avait été une très bonne idée. Il le comprit bien vite en voyant une si charmante jeune femme venir à sa rencontre.

Vos blessures sont sérieuses, vous ne devriez pas les prendre à la légère. On a eu un mal fou à arrêter vos saignements.

"C'est à vous que je dois tous ces bons soins et ces bandages ?"

"En partie, oui."

Cette idée le réjouit très vivement. Ah ! Quel dommage d'avoir été beaucoup trop sonné pour s'en souvenir, luttant contre l'inconscience, il n'avait rien remarqué de la présence de cette si belle jeune femme à ses côtés, soignant de ses doigts agiles son corps courbaturé. Quelle poisse, le jeune homme sentit la frustration le prendre.

"Vous avez réussi à vous lever ? C'est bon signe, malgré le danger que cela peut entraîner."

La jolie fille lui sourit timidement, sentant peut-être inconsciemment que ses mots ne pourraient rien changer au caractère qui semblait si trempé et solitaire du jeune homme en face d'elle. Ses pupilles obscures le fixèrent, un instant, admiratives. Voir l'homme assis en face d'elle, discutant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'y passer cette même nuit, était tout bonnement incroyable. Inimaginable.

"La faim était beaucoup plus forte que la douleur. C'est elle qui m'a permis de me lever."

Les traits de la belle créature devinrent, d'un coup, très interloqués. La teinte de son visage prit une couleur beaucoup plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà et ses lèvres formèrent une moue dubitative et coupable.

"C'est vrai que vous n'avez rien mangé ! Je vais vous préparer quelque chose tout de suite !"

Un instant, la conscience du samouraï revint, le faisant hésiter sur les mots qu'ils devaient avouer ou non. Devait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas un sou et qu'il ne comptait pas payer ce repas ? Ce serait une abomination pour son estomac affamé, mais…

Le patron trouvera bien quelque chose à vous faire faire lorsque vous serez capable de le rembourser. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Toute son hésitation s'envola en un instant et le combattant soupira lourdement. Bah, il aurait dû s'en douter. Les repas gratuits n'étaient pas souvent offerts à des gens comme lui. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas trop se plaindre. Il avait reçu des soins et un toit pour récupérer des forces. Il avait été chanceux sur ce point, il devait l'avouer.

Le ricanement bref de la jeune employée le fit sourire lui-même malgré lui. Il avait quelque chose de contagieux et d'agréable. En plus d'être canon (avec une poitrine avantageuse, fallait le dire) cette fille semblait plus que sympathique. Mugen se sourit à lui-même : il était décidément très bien tombé ici ! La jeune fille se détourna de lui et partit dans une direction opposée, sûrement vers la cuisine, pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Seulement, en voyant son action, le jeune homme la stoppa de sa voix dragueuse.

"Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas savoir le nom de mon si charmant sauveur ?"

Le sauveur, en question, se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire léger.

"C'est Maki."

"Joli, très joli."

Le samouraï gourmand sourit en voyant l'effet assez positif de ses paroles sur la jeune femme qui rigolait gentiment, ravie.

"Et vous ? Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ?"

Il avait une prise ! Le jeune homme en était sûr. Cette petite lueur farouche dans les yeux de cette fille, ce sourire en coin, cette respiration irrégulière et ses gestes qui la trahissaient…Tout lui indiquait qu'il avait une touche et pas des plus moindres ! Mugen fixa de ses yeux pénétrants sa nouvelle cible.

"Mugen."

"Très bien, je m'en souviendrai."

"J'y compte bien !"

Après tout, pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas un peu de bon temps, tant qu'il était encore là ?

* * *

La migraine ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour y arriver. Fuu cogitait très nerveusement dans son sommeil. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement encore quelques heures de plus. D'un geste rageur, elle prit le tissus qui lui servait de couverture se le mit sur la tête, enfouissant toute douleur sous un trou noir. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, pas encore. Elle était si épuisée, n'ayant dormi que quelques malheureuses heures agitées. Le sommeil semblait vouloir l'ignorer sans remords.

Furieuse et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir trouver un repos bien mérité, elle abandonna tout essai et décida de se lever. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La brune sentit toutefois la difficulté de ce geste lorsqu'elle se mit debout. Le sol paraissait bouger lui-même sous ses pieds et elle crut, un instant, qu'elle allait tout bonnement s'écrouler. Toutefois, cet étourdissement n'avait été qu'une mise en garde : ne jamais se lever trop brutalement. Elle oubliait souvent ce genre de détails en vivant ici, encore trop habituée au fait qu'elle devait être constamment sur ses gardes où qu'elle soit avant. Ici, la jeune femme pouvait pleinement se réveiller comme elle le voulait. Du moins, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en retard pour travailler. Là, la brunette sortait tel un ressort terrifié de son sommeil. La voix de son patron n'était pas celle qu'elle préférait entendre le matin…Toutefois, son conseil d'hier avait porté ses fruits : sa cheville avait récupéré une couleur et une forme normale. Le médicament de Kei-sama était-il miraculeux ? A en croire ses effets immédiats, c'était le cas…

Fuu s'étira de tous les côtés voyant ses membres tous endoloris par la journée d'hier et sa nuit turbulente. Ses os craquèrent de temps à autre tandis que la jeune fille expira son oxygène se préparant à cette nouvelle journée qu'elle trouvait déjà chargée avant même d'avoir commencée.

En premier, il lui faudrait parler avec Kei-sama pour comprendre son attitude suspecte et obtenir ainsi, toutes les informations utiles pour réclamer son dû. Et puis, il lui faudrait retourner au village et trouver le moyen de se faire payer tous les dégâts qu'elle avait subis (physiques et moraux). Elle devrait se montrer plus convaincante que la dernière fois… Et enfin…Enfin…

Comme tous les matins, l'adolescente, pas encore totalement réveillée, s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ou plutôt du paysage qui s'offrait de l'autre côté du monde.

Le soleil brillait. Le vent s'avérait plus déchainé qu'hier. La température devait, de ce fait, être moins élevée. L'été était déjà bien entamé, mais le temps avait ses propres caprices (dignes des siens parfois). Une seule chose n'avait pas changé à ses yeux. Enfin, c'était ce que Fuu pensait en posant son regard châtain sur les fleurs jaunes du dehors.

Seulement…

Un infini détail. Une toute petite once d'hésitation survint dans ses pupilles admiratives.

De loin, l'employée ne voyait pas très bien, mais avait, semble t-il, remarqué quelque chose qui ressemblait à un trou dans le grand champ de tournesols. Un trou, pas significatif par la taille, mais dérangeant dans le tableau parfait qu'elle contemplait chaque matin. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il n'avait pas plu. Le temps s'était un peu refroidi, mais pas aussi considérablement pour laisser une trace comme celle-ci sur ce beau champ impeccable. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ? De ses yeux manifestement bien réveillés maintenant, la brunette se questionna et n'obtint pourtant pas de réponses. La seule solution qui lui restait, c'était de le découvrir par elle-même. Il semblait être trop tôt pour interroger Kei-sama et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir en place avant de savoir. L'adolescente décida donc d'enquêter sur le terrain et de tranquilliser ses pensées déjà bien embrouillées.

D'un pas rapide, elle voulut, tout de même, rester la plus discrète possible en sortant de l'auberge. Fuu n'aspirait pas spécialement à réveiller des clients fatigués, ni les employés qui logeaient tout comme elle. Tiens, Maki dormait-elle toujours ? Elle qui était si matinale. Tout son contraire. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer et de devoir s'expliquer, la brunette décida d'emprunter la porte de derrière pour s'éclipser subtilement. Le jardin de tournesols n'était pas vu dans son entièreté de la pièce principale du restaurant. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se ferait pas voir. Bien.

D'un mouvement libérateur, mais un peu bruyant selon elle, la jeune enquêteuse ouvrit enfin la porte et se trouva dehors. L'air de l'aurore s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et la firent soupirer de béatitude. Quelle sensation agréable. La jeune femme regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt : se lever à l'aube, sentir l'air pur et humide d'un nouveau jour, respirer un bon bol d'oxygène si ravitailleur. Elle espérait avoir assez de courage et de force pour respecter ce qu'elle venait de se promettre et de se lever plus souvent si tôt dans la journée. Quoi que…avec elle, rien n'était jamais très sûr…

D'une rapidité exemplaire, Fuu se retrouva déjà devant l'endroit qu'elle avait contemplé de sa chambre. Bien sûr, elle avait pris soin de bien observer les environs avant de s'élancer telle une enfant jeune et naïve vers ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle était seule. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le gigantesque champ de tournesols. L'adolescente se sentit, un instant, face à elle-même et à une part de son passé délaissé. Un voile de mélancolie traversa son visage pourtant si enjoué.

Tendant la main avec précaution vers le premier tournesol qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle paraissait hypnotisée. Désireuse de pouvoir frôler de son doigt les pétales ensoleillés de cette fleur qui avait tant compté pour elle. Qui était le symbole lui ayant permis de soulever des montagnes et de poursuivre un homme qui l'avait abandonnée.

Son geste se stoppa dans le vent.

Son action s'arrêta complètement.

Fuu ouvrit les yeux chamboulée.

Du sang. Du sang sur une feuille.

Du sang sur le symbole de sa vie.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en une seconde sous cette vision affreuse. Son esprit bouleversé tenta de reprendre pied et explication. Son regard se laissa transporter sur le sol couvert de sang séché, sur les fleurs écrasées et tâchées, sur la terre piétinée par des pas, mais surtout par la marque d'un corps qui s'y était logée. Quelqu'un avait été là, cette même nuit. Une personne blessée qui s'était volontairement laissée tomber dans ce champ de tournesols. Mais pourquoi ? Pour se cacher ? Pour mourir ? Quelqu'un avait formé ce trou qui l'avait tant intriguée ce matin. Un être avait souillé ses belles plantes de son sang…La jeune femme frissonna soudainement.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Courir pour prévenir Kei-sama qu'un corps s'était aventuré dans son jardin pour disparaître le lendemain ? Car corps, il n'y avait pas. Car trace, il restait. D'un œil intrigué, Fuu visionna peu rassurée les lieux. Peut-être que l'inconnu de la nuit rôdait toujours ici ? Elle en avait de suite encore plus peur…Il fallait qu'elle rentre à la maison maintenant et qu'elle en parle à son employeur. Elle en accéléra le pas, assez peureuse.

Toutefois, d'un coup, la silhouette frémissante de la brune arrêta tout tremblement, toute course et se retourna encore une fois vers ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas la fatigue et son mal de tête qui lui avaient fait voir ce genre de chose, comme pour être persuadée qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Malheureusement, le résultat obtenu fut le même que la première fois.

Et elle comprit que d'un seul regard, elle ne pouvait rien changer.

Elle réalisa que le sang blessait une fois de plus ce si beau tournesol…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Eh oui, je vis encore… :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Kingaaa.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

- Alors, vous avez finalement décidé de rester un peu.

Le sourire bienveillant du propriétaire de l'auberge était la première chose qu'il voyait à travers le verre de ses lunettes. C'était un des premiers signes qui lui prouvait qu'il était toujours à l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Jin le salua gentiment alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

- Fuu a sûrement cuisiné quelque chose d'immangeable pour vous forcer à rester ici, non ?

Le combattant se remémora le plat si « spécial » de la jeune femme. Non, pas qu'il ait été si abject, mais le samouraï aux longs cheveux s'en serait tout à fait passé…Au moins, il n'avait pas eu le ventre plus vide qu'il ne l'avait en venant. C'était déjà ça. Toutefois, Jin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant cette question pertinente.

- On va régler ça. Ne vous en faites pas, je respecte mes promesses.

Le samouraï sourit doucement, rassuré. Il n'était pas devant n'importe qui. Ce vieil homme semblait être très perspicace et avoir le cœur sur la main. Décidément, Fuu était bien tombée. Vivre ici pour une fille aussi imprévisible qu'elle était une chance. Cet homme face à lui semblait avoir les pieds sur terre et arriver à gérer les sautes d'humeur de son amie.

- Mais, j'aurai une question à vous poser avant ça.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Le propriétaire sourit faiblement en se rapprochant de la noble silhouette de Jin qui ne broncha pas, patiente. Une lueur spéciale s'était affichée sur le visage amusé, mais en même temps sérieux du vieillard au dos courbé et aux cheveux gris. Le rônin ténébreux se demanda un bref instant s'il devait se méfier vraiment.

- Vous connaissiez Fuu avant cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour le moment, la question semblait simple et le samouraï répondit par l'affirmative. Inconsciemment, il se demandait comment son interlocuteur l'avait si bien remarqué durant la nuit. Avait-il vu cette familiarité qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme ? Pourtant, le vieil homme n'avait assisté qu'un instant à leur échange. Un si court laps de temps. Le garçon aux longs cheveux se demandait soudainement s'il ne devenait pas trop transparent avec le temps. Arrivait-on avec plus de facilité à le déchiffrer ?

- Est-ce que…

La véritable question arrivait maintenant. Étrangement, le rônin déglutit doucement et fronça les sourcils méfiant. Il n'allait pas aimer, il en était sûr à en voir ce visage curieux et compréhensif.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez accepté si soudainement ma proposition ?

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de propos et sentit l'air lui manquer quelques secondes insignifiantes. Il était perdu et ébahi devant cette interrogation si absurde…si inimaginable et imprévue. Il examina Kei-sama devant lui décontenancé. Toutefois, il ménagea ses émotions et parvint à les contrôler.

- J'avais faim et j'étais sans un sou.

C'était si simple de répondre à cette demande. Si facile d'énoncer la vérité telle qu'il le faisait à présent. Mais, alors pourquoi ce vieillard s'obstinait à le regarder comme s'il savait une chose que le samouraï perturbé ne savait pas ? Sur ses gardes, il vit son interlocuteur bouger les lèvres, prêt à parler, à continuer ce dialogue grotesque.

- Ne saviez-vous pas inconsciemment que vous reverriez Fuu ici ?

L'atmosphère paraissait instable tellement les mots semblaient à la limite de la déraison, de la folie pure pour le garçon aux longs cheveux. Pourquoi ce vieil homme disait ce genre de choses avec ce petit air amusé et certain ? Jin utilisa sa voix froide et rationnelle pour répondre à ces aberrations.

- Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je n'ai pas vu Fuu depuis plus d'une année, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle se trouverait ici ? C'est insensé.

La frimousse moqueuse et confiante du propriétaire de l'auberge se baissa un moment. Rien qu'un instant, on aurait cru qu'il se résignait devant les mots pleins de sens du garçon, devant la vérité et la logique. Seul un bref instant. Le patron sourit de toutes ses dents (abîmées pour la plupart) et sonda le visage blafard et si calme de Jin.

- Aurait-elle vraiment résisté à ce grand champ de tournesols ?

De sa démarche quelque peu difficile, il passa juste à côté du rônin d'un air réjoui. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant ce moment où il sentirait la respiration du guerrier se couper, où il entendrait son cœur tambouriner plus férocement dans son thorax, où il imaginerait certainement, le doute et la surprise s'afficher sur son visage.

Jin grimaça, ennuyé alors qu'il vit son interlocuteur le dépasser de sa silhouette âgée et joyeuse. Il était de mauvaise humeur tout à coup, comme si avoir cette conversation aberrante n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu dès le matin. Comme s'il détestait totalement les propos de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un jour et qui paraissait faire comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Le rônin n'aimait pas son air entendu, ne l'aimait plus depuis qu'il en avait fait les frais. Comment son interlocuteur pouvait-il lui jeter de telles absurdités, de tels mensonges ? Le jeune homme serra les poings difficilement tout en avançant vers la direction opposée de l'être qui l'avait importuné d'une manière plus que dérangeante.

- Tout comme vous, d'ailleurs.

Le combattant partit sans rien répondre. D'un pas silencieux, mais assuré, il avait décidé de s'éloigner très vite de cet homme qu'il ne voulait pas défier, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de défier, mais qu'il voulait vraiment éviter comme personne au monde. Le guerrier à la longue chevelure sombre, préféra tourner le dos à ce vieillard doté d'une trop grande imagination. Et puis…

Après tout, il ne devait plus rien à cet homme, non ?

* * *

Il s'en voulait un peu. Juste un tout petit instant. Mais au fond, rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de discuter ainsi avec le jeune samouraï qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer dans le couloir de son auberge. Rien qu'en voyant son air perturbé et furieux, le vieillard savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu y résister. Il sourit victorieusement en arrivant à la pièce principale de son auberge, là où siégeaient habituellement les clients. Maki devrait déjà être debout. Cette petite était travailleuse et s'adonnait à cœur joie à lui rendre service malgré l'heure très matinale de la journée. Tout l'inverse de Fuu qui roupillait encore très certainement dans sa chambre. Il soupira et entra dans la pièce.

C'était au départ un rire qui lui fit relever brutalement la tête. Un rire amical. Et puis des mots, des phrases joyeuses et intéressées. Kei-sama ouvrit grand les yeux vers le tableau qui apparaissait devant lui. Maki qui discutait avec un jeune homme au comptoir de son restaurant. Son employée qui semblait dialoguer avec contentement avec un être dont la voix lui paraissait familière tout à coup. L'homme âgé se rapprocha rapidement pour vérifier son impression.

Sa présence fut d'abord remarquée par le garçon bavard et charmeur qui s'arrêta de parler et lança un regard en coin à la silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui. Cette action stoppa le rire radieux de la brune aux yeux ténébreux qui fixa le nouvel arrivant avec ébahissement, ne l'ayant pas tout de suite remarqué.

- Ah, patron ! Vous voilà.

Elle s'adressa à lui avec son éternelle bonne humeur et sa gentillesse. Après tout, elle travaillait pour Kei-sama depuis si longtemps, si longtemps que le temps ne se comptait plus. Son travail était sa vie. Après toutes les galères qu'elle pensait avoir vécues, Maki avait finalement atterri ici et y était restée. Ici, cet endroit magique qui attirait les gens comme des aimants sans que personne ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Et elle…elle n'était pas une exception. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'obstinait à penser.

- Bonjour, ma petite Maki.

Un sourire agréable et bienveillant s'affichait sur son visage ridé en voyant la lueur ensoleillée dans les yeux chocolatés de la jeune femme. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Quand avait-il réellement recueilli Maki ? Combien d'années ? Cinq ? Dix ? Si longtemps ? Sa mémoire n'était plus aussi fraîche et précise qu'elle ne l'était dans le temps.

- Bonjour, le papy…

Le dit papy sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps en entendant le timbre de cette voix si sarcastique dès le matin. Il venait de la reconnaître. Cette même voix qui se mourrait dans son propre champ de tournesols. Ce même son résigné et moqueur. Ce bruit qui l'avait empêché de dormir convenablement pendant cette nuit tourmentée. Cette soirée qui fut si insolite, irréelle. Peut-être qu'en entendant encore une fois cette voix qui l'appelait, le vieil homme prenait de nouveau conscience qu'elle était là, bien présente à draguer son employée, à manger amicalement avec elle, à le saluer de cette étrange façon…Qu'elle était en vie ici.

- Bonjour.

Bien en vie.

- Tu as réussi à te lever ? C'est bien.

- Je crevais la dalle, fallait bien que je reprenne des forces.

Mugen sourit amusé d'imaginer la surprise naître sur le visage de cet homme qui l'avait ramené à la vie, sans qu'il ne le lui demande, sans aucune garantie d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Après tout, le papy ne connaissait pas le guerrier qu'il venait de soigner et de recueillir. Comment pouvait-il être persuadé qu'il était content d'être encore vivant à l'heure actuelle ?

- Oui, tu en auras besoin.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose dans la réaction de l'homme ensanglanté à ses pieds lors de cette soirée. Peut-être car il se rappelait de son ironie et de son ahurissement lorsqu'il avait parlé des tournesols qu'il salissait de son sang. Peut-être était-ce le hasard si ce jeune combattant avait suggéré que lui-même, personnage vieux mais pas enterré, prenne innocemment sa place.

- C'est vrai.

Non, ce garçon ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Du moins, pas au moment où il reçut la visite d'un vieillard qui lui avait avoué ces quatre vérités sur son lit de mort. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir su comment répondre lui-même à ses questions.

Le propriétaire se rapprocha de Maki et fit face à Mugen qui releva la tête en sentant un regard fixe sur lui. A la lumière du jour, il pouvait enfin voir plus attentivement et distinctement l'homme qui était venu le relever. A présent, le samouraï reconnut quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux noirs qui le contemplaient sans retenue. Il n'en baissa pourtant pas les yeux et sourit en coin devant cette confrontation.

- Tu vas devoir payer ta dette.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé que je sache, c'est toi, papy qui a voulu jouer au bon samaritain.

Le combattant aux cheveux ébouriffés n'avait aucun remord, n'ayant jamais rien demandé à cet homme. C'est vrai, il avait peut-être utilisé son saleté de champ de fleurs pour s'allonger, mais avec le temps et la pluie, ces tournesols auraient repris la même forme. Alors non, il ne regrettait rien.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Cette fois-ci, Mugen s'étonna et fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, le vieil homme ne remettait pas sur le tapis cette histoire de mort, de sauvetage soudain et incompréhensif. De son regard imperturbable, le jeune homme contempla les traits sérieux qui le défiaient inévitablement.

- Je parle de ton repas.

Un instant, on aurait dit que le combattant s'était attendu à une réponse tout à fait différente, comme s'il espérait un peu plus de cette discussion qui paraissait sans sens à ses yeux. Il grimaça pourtant en entendant les mots du patron, pris au piège. Il venait, en effet, d'engloutir un festin à lui tout seul. Les jours s'étaient écoulés dans la faim et avoir la possibilité d'avaler comme il le désirait un repas était une proposition beaucoup trop tentante pour refuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà trouvé ce que tu pourrais faire pour me rembourser.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois, papy…

Le garçon rigola ironiquement, s'ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux emmêlés et fixa après un temps l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, tout comme la jeune femme à ses côtés. Tous deux semblaient attendre sa réaction à lui, préparés à une totale acceptation ou un refus catégorique, ça il ne saurait le dire exactement. Ces deux personnes semblaient toutefois, savoir parfaitement qu'ils avaient intentionnellement mis le vagabond dans cette position. Et Mugen en riait sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car il lui semblait avoir été totalement trompé par un vieillard et une jeune fille. Quelle honte…

- Au fond, est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as soigné ? Tu voulais me piéger dès le départ, non ?

Kei-sama ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment la suite des conclusions du jeune garçon.

- C'est assez bien joué, mais…

Le temps semblait se figer totalement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Mugen qui s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase.

- Mais qui te dit que je vais accepter ? Qui te dit que je ne refuserai tout simplement pas de te rendre service ? Après tout, comment pourrais-tu m'arrêter ? Après tout, même si je suis malade, toi, tu n'es qu'une vieille peau…

La vérité aussi cruelle qu'elle pouvait l'être pour Kei-sama venait d'être déclarée. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas arrêter cet homme. Comment pourrait-il lutter contre un samouraï expérimenté, plus jeune, plus résistant que lui ?

- A moins que tu n'aies un autre tour à me jouer ?

Le propriétaire de l'auberge fronça doucement les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me transporter ici ? A deux ?

Personne le lui répondit.

- Et puis, je suis drôlement en bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de frôler la mort. Ça pue l'embrouille, votre truc…

Mugen renifla méchamment comme s'il sentait la mauvaise odeur d'une embuscade, d'un danger. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était mal tombé et qu'il était moins en danger en train de croupir dans ces foutus tournesols qu'ici. Peut-être que…Oh et puis, sa tête commençait de nouveau à lui tourner dangereusement alors que sa sueur s'infiltrait précipitamment dans ses vêtements. La fièvre reprenait le dessus apparemment. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

- Tu ne peux être sûr de rien, ici…Mais, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer encore un peu.

Kei-sama avait-il remarqué son visage devenir plus pâle, sa sueur glisser sur sa peau abîmée, ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus vides ? A en croire sa remarque, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici, alors que je ne sais même pas ce que cela va me coûter ?

Et oui, malgré la fatigue, la maladie, les blessures…Mugen ne paraissait pas vouloir oublier l'importance qu'avait son porte-monnaie quasi inexistant. Mieux valait savoir à quoi s'en tenir dès le début et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises plus tard. C'est l'expérience qui le lui avait appris. La vie avec une gamine énervante aussi, très certainement…

- Tu vas devoir aider mon employée.

Le vagabond haussa un sourcil, intéressé. La proposition alléchante avait même, un temps soi peu, arrêté sa migraine douloureuse et son cerveau se focalisa sur les propos tenus à son encontre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Sa voix semblait ravie et ses yeux observaient Maki de façon très suggestive. Elle, par contre, sembla un peu craintive sur le coup. Ses joues s'empourprèrent dangereusement et ses yeux lançaient des regards incompréhensifs vers son employeur.

- Tu vas devoir la protéger.

Protéger un corps aussi gracieux et tellement à son goût…Le garçon ne pouvait rêver d'un service aussi sympathique. Il le fit bien savoir en se rapprochant dangereusement avec un sourire séducteur de sa « proie » qui recula troublée d'être au centre de la conversation tout à coup.

- Et ta dette sera payée.

- Bien, bien…

Évidemment vu sous cet angle, Mugen avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans une situation qu'il avait déjà vécue auparavant. Avec une gamine à la recherche de quelqu'un de totalement abstrait. Cependant, rien de comparable avec la silhouette de la gamine qu'il avait aidée…Maki semblait plus mûre, plus délicate, plus son type…Cela allait évidemment lui faciliter l'acceptation de cette mission…

- Mais…il y a encore une petite chose que tu ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

Un brève seconde, l'esprit du vagabond douta et se refocalisa sur le regard du vieillard avec méfiance.

- Son nom.

Un rire apaisé sortit de la bouche du samouraï.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, papy, on a déjà fait connaissance. Pas vrai ?

Le malade lança un regard plus que sous-entendu en direction de la jeune femme qui ne fit aucune remarque, mais qui observait avec étonnement son patron ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle elle devrait être le moyen avec lequel le jeune don juan les remboursera. Était-elle en danger ? Encore… ? La jeune femme en frissonna doucement et fixa de ses yeux apeurés le visage de Kei-sama qui n'avait pas changé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Impossible qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de protection maintenant, pas vrai ? Mais alors…pourquoi ce calme, cette tranquillité dans ce regard qui l'avait déjà tant aidée ?

- Très bien.

Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas de refus de sa part ? Pourquoi les lèvres de son employeur formaient un rictus diverti et qu'il ne semblait pas du tout prêt à expliquer quoi que se soit ? De sa démarche lente, le vieil homme se retourna en direction de la cuisine, ayant certainement d'autres choses à faire, persuadé qu'il venait de régler toute cette histoire. Maki l'observa partir de ses yeux troublés.

- Maki ?

- Oui ?

Sa voix tremblante et étonnée avait repris de la vigueur, certaine qu'elle allait obtenir les réponses qui lui manquaient. Elle se sentit préparée à entendre n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne reste plus dans ce brouillard épais et continuel qu'était son propre esprit.

- Tu peux me dire où est Fuu ?

Fuu ?

Un instant, on entendit presque un sursaut. Cependant, ce n'était pas Maki qui avait bondi timidement, mais la silhouette assise au comptoir du restaurant. En effet, Mugen savait que ce nom était assez connu dans la région, mais l'entendre de nouveau semblait si étrange et pénible. Il masqua son trouble en continuant de manger ce qui restait dans son assiette, espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur de son crâne.

- Fuu-chan ?

La culpabilité venait de s'éclairer dans les yeux foncés et profonds de la jeune femme. Fuu-chan…Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était partie hier et qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas revue depuis ? Prise de remords, Maki répondit au plus vite à la question de Kei-sama, oubliant la discussion précédente et son désir d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires à son propos.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Un sourire agréable s'afficha sur la bouche du patron de l'auberge calmant ainsi l'esprit tourmenté de la brune aux yeux chocolat.

- Elle doit seulement m'expliquer ce qu'elle comptait vouloir faire hier.

- Elle voulait juste vous aider, vous le savez.

Maki voulu prendre la défense de sa jeune amie. Après tout, après une année, elle avait appris à connaître le tempérament impulsif de la brune grâce à ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur. Au fond, Fuu n'était pas une méchante fille, avec un sale caractère, c'est vrai, mais elle avait toujours d'excellentes intentions qu'il n'était pas utile de punir.

- Ce que je sais…

Kei-sama ménagea un moment son suspens, réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'il avait en tête. Le temps devint lourd, même pour Maki qui le contemplait sans réellement pouvoir anticiper sa réaction, même pour Mugen qui, inconsciemment, sentait quelque chose de dérangeant dans l'air…

- C'est qu'elle va avoir besoin de protection dorénavant.

Le rônin recracha ce qu'il avait en bouche et regarda d'un air complètement choqué le vieillard qui partait lentement. Le combattant comprit une chose en jetant des regards précipités vers Maki aussi surprise que lui et vers le propriétaire du champ de tournesols qui ne disait plus rien, mais qui souriait en coin.

Le garçon réalisa alors qu'il venait encore de se faire avoir en beauté…

* * *

Et comme une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité de ses propres idées, elle le vit : son allure habituellement si froide et impassible marchait plus rapidement et avec un peu moins de contrôle, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible devant lui et ses pas se déplaçaient d'une manière subtilement moins sûre. Et en le voyant juste devant elle, elle prit cela comme un signe du destin et s'empressa de courir à sa rencontre.

- Jin !

Il stoppa sa marche en entendant prononcer son nom. Le rônin se retourna en direction de la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Fuu. Un son qu'il saisit comme désemparé.

- Jin ! Cela tombe bien que tu sois là !

C'est en voyant sa fragile silhouette accourir à sa rencontre que le samouraï fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? Seulement une journée qu'il était là et les ennuis pleuvaient déjà tellement sur lui. Et voir Fuu avec cet éclat rassuré dans les yeux lorsqu'elle l'apercevait cela avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Jin sentit les problèmes affluer très vite rien qu'en observant cette adolescente courir à en perdre haleine dès le matin. La journée promettait d'être longue…Tiens, après réflexions, il remarqua que la jeune femme ne boitait pas, ne souffrait plus, semblait totalement avoir rayé ce passage malencontreux de sa mémoire.

- Ecoute, tu ne vas pas me croire !

Essaierait-elle de le manipuler pour qu'il l'aide à récupérer cet argent qui semblait tant lui tenir à cœur ? Il ne savait pas, mais préférait ne pas le savoir. Il voulait partir s'entraîner, s'éloigner de cet univers qu'il avait rejoint par erreur, s'en aller pour tenter de réfléchir à ces vingt quatre dernières heures. Il en avait besoin, tellement besoin. Et c'est pourquoi, le vagabond à la longue chevelure décida d'ignorer royalement la jeune fille qui venait près de lui.

En fait, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si un détail ne le fit pas tiquer.

Fuu arriva à sa hauteur essoufflée et un brin rassurée en le voyant. Son visage était devenu blafard par l'inquiétude et sa course précipitée ne fit qu'un tout petit peu accentuer ses joues colorées. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono différent de ce qu'elle portait à l'époque et ses cheveux, qui avaient légèrement poussés, s'étaient collés à son front plissé. Le combattant fixa de ses yeux insensibles le vêtement de sa jeune amie. Sa voix s'éleva brutalement.

- Tu as du sang sur tes vêtements.

Fuu observa, en effet, son kimono, étonnée d'avoir pu le tacher aussi vite. Elle se remémora sa folle course à la recherche de l'inconnu de la nuit et se souvint, inévitablement, de sa chute à terre. C'était certainement à ce moment là, que le liquide rougeâtre avait sali son habit, salissant par la même occasion son corps et son âme.

- Du sang…

Et c'est vrai, que rien qu'en observant ce sang sur elle en éprouva une sorte de répulsion mélangée à de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

- Il n'est pas à moi.

Jin, d'un haussement suggestif, semblait un peu captivé par la révélation qui se profilait à l'instant. Il n'entendit pourtant pas la suite et se retourna dans la direction opposée à celle de son interlocutrice qui, choquée par ce revirement de situation, poussa un cri indigné.

- Mais, attends ! Ecoute au moins mon histoire !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps d'entendre les jérémiades de sa vieille amie, il ne les avait que trop longtemps supportées la soirée précédente. Il était en colère un peu comme ci les propos tenus à son encontre par le propriétaire de cet endroit, avaient pu tourmenter un peu trop un esprit aussi professionnel que le sien. Le rônin ne voulait pas écouter Fuu, il ne voulait plus rien entendre de plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'entraîner, manger et enfin repartir vers d'autres horizons. Il ne pensait plus rien avoir à faire ici, de toute manière. Son amie allait bien, il l'avait ramenée saine et sauve et le sang qui maculait son vêtement n'était pas le sien. Alors…Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici d'ailleurs.

_« Ne saviez-vous pas inconsciemment que vous reverriez Fuu ici ? »_

Non.

Ces paroles étaient stupides, tellement grotesques qu'énervantes sur le coup. Bien sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Pourquoi faire ? Pour satisfaire les idées saugrenues d'un vieil homme prêt à rendre l'âme ? Non.

- Je partirai après ma récompense et tu le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner en t'écoutant ?

Fuu ne semblait pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La fureur monta en elle, proche de l'explosion et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs meurtriers vers son interlocuteur. Soudain, la rage se calma en réalisant que la situation n'était pas pareille qu'à l'époque. Soudain, l'adolescente comprit qu'elle agissait ainsi par habitude. Coutume qu'elle avait d'avoir une emprise sur le samouraï, un contrôle permanent sous forme de promesse. Et à présent…Promesse il n'y avait plus, malheureusement.

- On est ami, non ?

Jin arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna aucunement en entendant l'affirmation évidente de l'adolescente. Ils étaient amis, c'est vrai. Lui-même l'avait avoué à Mugen lors de la dernière bataille et de la fin de leur quête à trois. Lui, l'homme solitaire et combattant imbattable, il s'était surpris à reconnaître qu'il s'était finalement fait des amis.

Et Fuu en faisait partie…

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Eh bien…

Et Fuu pouvait y trouver son bénéfice….

- Tu n'as jamais voulu te poser quelque part pour reprendre des forces ? Après tout, tout le monde a besoin de repos et ici, c'est l'endroit idéal !

Il écouta la voix si enfantine de la brune qui semblait improviser à chacune de ses syllabes. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque, préférant la voir en finir. Après tout, écouter la jeune femme relater quelque chose qui, elle le pensait sincèrement, aurait pu l'intriguer, lui, l'être le plus imperturbable qu'elle connaissait, pourrait être intéressant, voire drôle s'il se l'avouait.

Se reposer ? Avait-il besoin de repos après ses quêtes continuelles, après ses combats interminables, après tant de marche le conduisant à un endroit qu'il ne parvenait pas à visualiser encore maintenant ? Était-ce ici qu'il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre un peu du poil de la bête et oublier quelques idées récentes et gênantes qui s'étaient aventurées dans un coin sombre de son esprit ? Était-ce dans cette auberge dirigée par un vieillard un peu trop curieux qui avait engagé une fille aussi maladroite et turbulente que Fuu qu'il allait prendre du bon temps ? Jin grimaça quelque peu à cette pensée, ne parvenant pas à se l'imaginer. L'argument de l'adolescente venait de tomber à l'eau, malgré l'espoir et la conviction qu'elle semblait y avoir fourrés.

- Et puis…Tu es sans un sou, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un timbre gamin qui ressortit des lèvres sucrées de la jeune femme, mais plutôt un son calculateur, provocateur. Jin soupira lourdement, répondant ainsi à la question de sa jeune amie. Ce propos, par contre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était peu pertinent. La serveuse avait visé juste. Mais après tout, ne connaissait-elle pas ce même problème de crise économique que lui ? Ils en avaient tous les deux fait les frais par le passé.

- Et si tu m'aides à récupérer cet argent, je te promets de t'en donner la moitié.

Voyant l'attitude un temps soi peu résignée du rônin, Fuu comprit qu'elle avait un argument valable sur lequel s'appuyer. Au départ, elle avait voulu que le jeune homme prenne en considération son offre de repos. En effet, elle se souvint de la discussion étrange qu'ils avaient échangée cette même nuit. Cette conversation à demi-mot qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore totalement maintenant. Toutefois, ce dont elle était persuadée, c'est que Jin ne se montrait jamais distrait en général. Surtout pas par des fleurs…Surtout pas par des tournesols…

Un repos ne serait-il pas adéquat dans ce cas ?

- La moitié ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Bon, bon…Si je négocie avec le patron, tu en auras plus…

La jeune serveuse grimaçait elle aussi, à présent. Le thème de l'argent était un sujet difficile et il lui fallait marchander un peu plus intelligemment qu'auparavant. Après tout, Jin connaissait toutes ses astuces pour négocier une offre à un prix respectable. Il savait aussi que parfois, elle y arrivait, et que parfois, elle se plantait admirablement…

- A quoi cela te sert-il de récupérer de l'argent que tu comptes m'offrir ?

Soudain, il vit Fuu perdre toute contenance en entendant ces paroles sensées. La proposition de son amie semblait absurde et très peu bénéfique pour elle-même. D'habitude, elle se montrait beaucoup plus attentive à son porte-monnaie et aux propositions qui pourraient la satisfaire amplement. Son discours avait quelque chose de désagréable que Jin n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer, il attendait, de ce fait, que la jeune femme se calme et lui explique plus précisément ses intentions.

- Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ici.

L'adolescente détourna les yeux du samouraï un peu mal à l'aise et inquiète. Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vigoureusement, surpris par ses propres mots, par ses propres déductions et de ce mal être qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même depuis hier. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait parfaitement, toutefois, étrangement, elle aurait voulu se tromper. Se dire qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle avait un peu trop d'imagination et qu'elle inventait certaines choses à cause de la fatigue ou même par ennui.

En réalité, Fuu ressentait ce besoin insatiable de se dire qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit où rien ne pourrait plus lui arriver, où quelque soit le danger, elle se sentait protégée comme personne. Un lieu où d'immenses et éternelles fleurs couleur du soleil auraient formé une barrière autour d'elle capable de la protéger des malheurs du monde. La jeune femme sourit tristement, se sentant stupide en y pensant, se sentant redevenir l'enfant qu'elle était par le passé.

- J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je suis certaine que cela va au-delà de cet argent…

Heureusement, elle avait grandi et savait par expérience que le paradis n'existait pas sur terre.

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

Jin sursauta doucement en voyant le visage déterminé et très sérieux de la jeune femme en face de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression particulière, cette lueur courageuse et aventureuse, ce regard résolu à atteindre à tout prix son but. Le rônin l'avait déjà aperçu. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'à l'époque de leur quête à trois, la détermination de Fuu avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus triste et mélancolique, de quelque chose qui avait un pouvoir considérable sur la jeune orpheline qu'elle était. Elle avait décidé de tout quitter à l'époque, de faire promettre aux deux combattants qu'ils étaient avec Mugen de retrouver un homme qu'elle était censée gifler de toutes ses forces pour les venger sa mère et elle…

_**« Il est vivant ! Il vivra jusqu'à ce que j'aie pu le rouer de coups. »**_

Pourtant, cet air sur son visage à présent paraissait transporter Jin à ce moment précis de l'histoire.

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

On aurait pu très nettement entendre l'once d'espoir réfugiée dans cette question. Le vagabond considéra un instant Fuu de ses yeux perçants, mais ne dit rien, réfléchissant à cette soudaine demande. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence interminable, sa voix s'éleva froide et professionnelle.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une bonne offre ! En plus, cela te fera de l'exercice ! Allez !

Fuu s'emportait en voyant son ami se retourner de nouveau, paraissant la narguer de ce fait. Elle connaissait pourtant le caractère si particulier de Jin et savait aussi qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de semer dans sa tête. Toutefois, la brune aurait également voulu qu'il lui indique, par un geste infime, qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il accepte finalement de l'aider.

- Occupe-toi d'abord de mon repas.

Fuu grogna mécontente en constant le départ de son interlocuteur. Son repas ! Ben voyons….Il n'y avait que ça qui l'intéressait réellement ? La jeune femme rageait en son for intérieur. La gourmandise était pourtant un de ses plus grands défauts, à elle, mais en entendant Jin utiliser cet argument pour en finir avec leur échange, elle sentait sa fureur grandir…

Et finalement, la colère retomba si rapidement qu'elle était montée. L'adolescente semblait très perturbée pour passer aussi vite d'un sentiment si intense à un autre. Devenait-elle lunatique ? Elle ne considéra pas longtemps cette idée la croyant trop gênante à ses yeux. C'était simplement en voyant la silhouette du samouraï disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt que son cœur se serra et son âme se tranquillisa étrangement.

En effet, Fuu se rendit compte qu'elle venait de rayer de sa mémoire l'incident des tournesols en sang.

Elle culpabilisa sans comprendre. Comment une discussion avec Jin pouvait-elle être plus importante que ces tournesols ? Pourquoi rien que quelques mots échangés avec un vieil ami avaient effacé le sang qui souillait ses doigts, ses vêtements et ces plantes qu'elle chérissait tant ? Comment avait-elle fait pour arrêter sa course et s'arrêter devant le rônin qui ne lui devait plus rien ? Avec quel espoir fou avait-elle cru que ce garçon solitaire allait vouloir l'écouter et l'aider ? Fuu soupira sinistrement en s'entendant penser.

N'avait-elle pas voulu que par respect pour ses propres souvenirs, Jin vienne à son secours… ? Si ?

Mais c'était impossible…

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

Kingaaa.


End file.
